Devil May Care
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Inspired by Baccanalia by Kawaii Chica,and by the League of Extrordinary Gentleman. Inuyasha Drake takes Kagome to visit his Eccentric, feminist cousin, 'Monty.' Classic adventure insues.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Rumiko Takahashi. All rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
**Devil May Care**  
  
By Ssin'urn Solen   
  
Inspired by Bacchanalia, by Kawaii Chica.  
  
**The Letter  
**  
Inuyasha Drake, Duke of Wyvern, sat in the library reading A Mid-Summer Night's Dream. From time to time in between lines, he would look up at his new wife, Kagome, as she sat in the chair asleep.   
  
She had also been reading one of Shakespeare's plays, but fell asleep with the book in her lap.  
  
Inuyasha was not surprised. They had only been back at Muirwood Manor for a couple of days, and all of that was spent in the bedroom.  
  
He stared at Kagome. She was so incredibly beautiful and peaceful when she slept.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in the world." He said to himself.  
  
Myouga came quietly into the room bringing the post. "Quite a few letters today, your Grace. It looks like most of them are for Kagome."  
  
"Let's see now. Yes, one from her brother and mother. One from Sango. One from Miroku. Ah, what is this!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "Cousin Monty is having a gathering and chess tournament."  
  
"Monty, Sir?"  
  
"The Baroness Adeline Montague Barstow, Myouga."  
  
"Oh,_ that_ cousin. If I may say so, sir, I do not think it would be wise for you to associate with _that_ particular cousin. She is completely _mad_, they say."  
  
"She is only _slightly_ mad, Myouga. What else could she be with a mind like hers trapped in a woman's body."  
  
Kagome, hearing the conversation slowly stirred awake, "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes, my love. But, you needed it. Here, Myouga just brought the post. You have a wealth of letters, compared to me. I only received one."  
  
"I shall be leaving now. " Myouga said with a polite bow.  
  
"Thank you, Myouga," Kagome said with a slight yawn as Myouga left the room.  
  
Inuyasha continued to read the letter from his cousin as Kagome read her letters. Inuyasha's chuckling slowly grew louder, making it difficult for Kagome to continue.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Oh, my dear cousin Monty's friend and occasional lover convinced her to take what he calls an air bath. She caught a dreadful cold, but is doing much better now."  
  
"An air bath?"  
  
"Yes, she says that it is when you open all of the windows in the room and sit in the center naked, letting the air flow over your body."  
  
"Not a wise thing to be doing this time of year. Who is your cousin Monty? I don't believe you have mentioned him before."  
  
"Her. Monty is her nickname. The Baroness Adeline Montague Barstow. A spinster a couple of years older than me. Her mother died when she was born, and her father indulged her. She is very interesting. She has invited me to one of her parties at her house in Coventry in a month."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I will have to ask her, but I am sure she will not mind. I must warn you, she is very eccentric."  
  
"I have been called eccentric myself, mostly by you. How bad can she be?"  
  
"Well, she rode around Coventry, butt naked on a horse, yelling, 'Lady Godiva's spirit lives! Don't war against the colonies! give them Independence!' several years ago."  
  
"Oh my! And I thought me attending a gentlemen's party was daring."  
  
"Well, I suppose her life has made her slightly mad. Her father owned large shares of the East India Shipping Company, as well as property in India, Singapore and Hong Kong. Since he was killed, she has constantly fought to keep her holdings. Her fiancé was killed a week before her wedding and she has had absolutely no interest in searching for another husband. She has a mind that would make most Oxford professors jealous. If she were a man, she would have no troubles in this world."  
  
"I see. Well write her back as soon as possible. From what you describe, I definitely want to meet her. Besides, if I read the letters from Sango and Miroku correctly, they will be attending as well."  
  
"Very well, my dearest. That settles it. The Devilish Duchess will meet with the Bloody Baroness." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"If you keep kissing me like that, we will end up in bed again, my love." Kagome said.  
  
##########  
  
Myouga pulled Kagome aside after lunch, telling her that he needed her opinion on something. Inuyasha thought it was odd, but if the old coot was warming up to Kagome, it was good.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you must try and convince His Grace to not go to his cousin's. The Baroness is a very dangerous woman."  
  
"She sounded interesting to me. Besides, what harm could it do? He obviously adores her."  
  
"If he got involved it her plots and intrigues, he could get himself killed. The Bloody Baroness only throws these parties every few years. It is her way of gathering support for her various causes, _dangerous _ones."  
  
"Dangerous? How dangerous?"  
  
"She has dirty secrets on every member of parliament, that is why they let her keep her fortune. She funds piracy. She supports Irish papists and American radicals. She is even said to be a member of an exclusive secret society, which the King has deemed illegal. She dabbles in the occult and witchcraft. Her hands are steeped in the blood of others. The Bloody Baroness' name was well earned. For your own sake, as well as that of His Grace, please, do not go."  
  
"I am sure what you have told me is only rumors and hearsay. I understand your concern, but I think Inuyasha and I can take very good care of ourselves. We will be careful."  
  
"Please do."  
  
###########  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he entered the greenhouse where she was tending to the flowers, "I have just received the post from my cousin. She would be very happy to have you come to her gathering. She also wants us to spend two weeks with her afterward. She is very excited to get to know you."  
  
"That is wonderful!" She said as she embraced him tightly.  
  
"Good. We will leave in a couple of days. Don't pack anything too extravagant. I am certain she will want to dress you in some of her exotic clothing during our stay. It has been ages! I am so glad she can spare the time for us."  
  
"Lets go inside so I can get cleaned up. Myouga should have tea ready for us any time."  
  
"It is already laid out. Do you need some help in the bath?"  
  
"We will be in there until dinner if you do. I think I can manage."  
  
"Very well," Inuyasha said with a sly smile. "I love you so very much!" He embraced her more tightly, covering her face with kisses.  
  
"And I love you. But, if you do not let me loose, I will never get to the bath. I am hungry."  
  
"So am I, but not for tea and scones."  
  
"You are impossible, my love. Very well, come and help me bathe."  
  
"I knew I could squeeze some reason into you." He said as he kissed her deeply. Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her in his arms inside the house.  
  
##########  
  
The first leg of the ride to Coventry was long and exhausting. Kagome wished, for once, that Inuyasha had decided to ride in the carriage with her.   
  
Her conversation with Myouga weighed heavily on her mind. There were questions that she wanted to ask Inuyasha. If he would ride in the carriage with her, it would be much easier to ask. She did not want to ask him when they stopped, and their conversations might be overheard. Especially because their first stop was the Saxton estate, home of her cousin, Lord Saxton, Miroku Sinclair.  
  
Kagome slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the carriage.   
  
Her dreams were not pleasant. She had been having nightmares for weeks. She dreamed of duels. Sometimes the duels were with swords, sometimes with pistols, but always ended with Inuyasha covered in blood.   
  
The night before the trip, Kagome woke up screaming. Inuyasha held her tightly and rocked her back to sleep.   
  
As he rode his horse beside the carriage, Inuyasha wondered if he should have postponed the trip. Kagome was not well. He was extremely concerned for her well being. He hoped that as soon as they reached Miroku's manor, she would be put at ease. Perhaps having Miroku around would help her to tell Inuyasha what was wrong.   
  
_"There has to be something wrong."_ He thought_," She has not spoken her mind in over a week."_  
  
###########  
  
"Welcome Inuyasha, Kagome!" Miroku said with open arms as he met his guests at the front door. "I am so glad both of you decided to attend Monty's gathering. It will be loads of fun , especially for you, moppet."  
  
"Inuyasha has told me how _eccentric_ his cousin can be."  
  
"Oh moppet, It is not just that," Miroku said as he led them into the manor, "Monty always has the most interesting people at these parties. Artists, inventors, dignitaries from all over the world will be there, as well as a score of members of the TON, placing bets on her games. That is part of the reason I go to many of Monty's gatherings myself. I have helped her handle her accounts for years. Listen to me. I am prattling on like a schoolgirl. You both must be exhausted. Let me show you to your room."  
  
"Thank You, Miroku. I am certain Kagome is tired. Kagome, you rest. I will wake you in time for dinner."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha. Are you sure you are not tired too?"  
  
"Yes, a little, but I have a few things to discuss with Miroku."  
  
"I will see you at dinner then, my love." She said as she gave Miroku a peck on the cheek and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you need to talk about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Lets go to your study. I don't want to distress Kagome."  
  
Miroku closed the door to his study after he and Inuyasha were inside.  
  
"What is the matter with Kagome? Is she pregnant?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. It is not for lack of effort, on both of our parts."  
  
Miroku chuckled, "Yes, I suppose with her spirit, she keeps you pretty busy in bed. What is it then?"  
  
"Do you think she knows what you did when you left her with me last year? I mean, do you think she suspects something? She has been having horrible nightmares. She hardly eats. She has become quiet. She won't talk to me about what is bothering her."  
  
"No, I don't think she knows anything about that. I am guessing that she has heard all of the bad rumors about Monty. If she didn't hear them from her friends, I am certain the old coot informed her of all of them."  
  
"Do you think Myouga would have divulged more than that? I know he has sworn confidence, but he is getting old. He might have let something slip."  
  
"I seriously doubt that. We will both talk to her after dinner. Perhaps she will open up with me here."  
  
"I hope so. "  
  
###########  
  
Kagome was quiet throughout dinner. Except for an occasional smile at the various discussions Miroku and Inuyasha were having, she showed very little emotion.  
  
"Moppet, if you don't eat, you will not feel well for the rest of the trip. I have decided to tether a horse to the back and ride with you in the carriage. If you think it will make you feel more comfortable?"  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you, Miroku."  
  
"After dinner, I wan to have a talk with the two of you in my study. I won't take no for an answer. I want to discuss the entertainments Monty has for us at the gathering. I wan to make sure you, Kagome won't bee too shocked by what you see."  
  
"I will be fine. She sounds interesting, to say the least."  
  
"Nonetheless, we will go over what Monty has planned. It will make it more enjoyable for you."  
  
###########  
  
"Now Kagome," Miroku said as showed Kagome to a seat in the study, "Tell me and Inuyasha what you know about the 'Bloody Baroness' before you worry your husband sick."  
  
"I heard she was dangerous, and she gets men killed for her causes."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Well, I can not say that some of her supporters have not risked their lives, or died, but I can say she would do nothing to put Inuyasha in harm's way. She cares deeply for her cousin. Besides, Inuyasha is one of her two only living relatives. He will inherit half of her fortune when she dies. "  
  
"Oh, I did not know that. About her fortune, I heard some of it came from piracy."  
  
"No, privateering. Pirates, licensed by the King, who protect her ships from other pirates in order to gain a percentage." Miroku said.  
  
"They say she dabbles in witchcraft and the occult."  
  
"No, my love. She spent several years with her father in India. She studies eastern philosophy and religion. It is a way for her to keep in touch with her heritage. Her grandmother was a Hindi princess."  
  
"They say she supports Irish Papists and American Radicals."  
  
"She supported the Colonies gaining independence. That point is moot now that the word has gotten out of Cornwallis' surrender. The king has given up on the American colonies. The American Patriot, Mr. Franklin, was once one of Monty's lovers. They remain friends. As for her support of the Irish Papists, she had been working on a plan for Irish Independence. One that would be both beneficial for Britain as well as Ireland."  
  
"As for her nickname, it has nothing to do with her politicking, my love. She gained that at the same gentlemen's party that I gained mine. She gave me the nickname, 'The Devilish Duke.' She dressed up as a male vampire that night. That is why I named her 'The Bloody Baroness.' Both nicknames stuck."  
  
Kagome gave a huge sigh. "Thank you, both of you, for putting my mind at ease. I dreamed of you , Inuyasha, being sent to your death. I am glad that Monty will never allow that."  
  
"Come, Love. Lets get some sleep. It will be a long ride tomorrow."  
  
##########

Please Review


	2. The Bloody Baroness

**The Bloody Baroness  
**  
Barstow Manor was nestled in a large meadow surrounded by a lush forest. Near the manor house, among some of the smaller trees were the remains of a ruined castle. Kagome was fascinated at the beauty of the place.  
  
"The ruins are the remainder of Loxley Castle, the home of the famed Robin Hood, before he became a bandit." Miroku said as they passed by the ruins. "The forest we passed through is where Robin Hood and his Merry Men hid from John II."  
  
"Is Monty any relation to Robin Hood?"  
  
"She says that she is, but most records from that time were destroyed during the civil war. So, whose to say."  
  
Kagome looked outside the carriage one more time. "At least the day is sunny, it would ruin her party if she had to move it entirely indoors."  
  
"I doubt it would bother her. For the fencing matches, she would just move them to the practice room in her armory. It is quite an old house, very large. Been in her father's family since Elizabeth I. But, you are right, it may be more fun if it were held outside."   
  
As the carriage came to a halt, several tan skinned, wigged porters immediately came forward to help Kagome and Miroku with their things.  
  
"Miroku, are those Negroes?"  
  
"No, they are Hindis that Monty's father brought back with him from India. His household there were mostly made up of widows and orphans. They would have had nowhere to go if he had not brought them with him. They are treated very well, and Monty gives them the option of leaving any time they wish. So far, very few have taken her up on the offer. They are very protective. Some of those Hindi that came were descendants of those who served her grandmother, the Hindi Princess. They feel it is their duty to protect her, and would do so with their lives."  
  
"Now Miroku, quit monopolizing my wife. I am sure all of the ladies will get insanely jealous if they see a beauty like my Kagome on your arm, especially Sango."  
  
"Sango knows quite well who Kagome is. I doubt she will be jealous." Miroku said as a bit of blush came to his cheeks."  
  
"Oh, cousin, when are you going to quit playing around and properly court her. I might convince her to do something drastic with you if you do not."  
  
"Don't you dare Kagome!" Miroku said as his face grew redder,"I will not having you or Monty dragging Sango off to a gentlemen's party."  
  
"I wouldn't do that! She is not like me. She would not be able to handle the shock."  
  
"Neither you or Inuyasha is to tell Monty about it either! You won't drag Sango off to a wild party, but Monty might."  
  
"Inuyasha!" A young woman yelled as she stormed up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheeks. "I am so glad to see you! Philippe and I thought we might never see any of our friends again!"  
  
"Kagome, this is Angelique, The Comptess De Calais. She and her husband have been friends of mine for many years. Angelique, this is my wife, Kagome, The Duchess of Wyvern."  
  
"Oh it is so good to meet you!" Angelique said as she kissed Kagome on her cheeks.  
  
"Are things in France really getting as bad as I hear?"  
  
"Worse, Inuyasha. Paris, and all of the larger cities are full of riots. That peasant play Figaro, has all of the masses up in arms. All those of noble birth fear for their very lives!"  
  
"Where is Monty?"  
  
"Ah, the Baroness is over at the fencing tournament. Come Kagome, you can watch with me." Angelique said as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and lead her ahead.  
  
Two men were dueling with sabers. On the end of each sword was some sort of guard, on the guard was an apple. The men wore masks.  
  
It was clear that the smaller of the two was much more skilled than the larger one. the crowd cheered as the larger one made a few good hits. Kagome could tell, from watching Miroku sword duel, that the smaller man was baiting the larger one, trying to make the fight last longer.  
  
"Kagome," a voice said from behind her, It was Sango Tremaine.  
  
"Oh Sango it is so good to see you again! How are you doing?"  
  
"Well. My aunt is here to try and get me married off before I become a spinster. I had absolutely no luck in this year's balls. Although Kouga Warfield did propose, the situation he got himself into made it impossible."  
  
"Yes, I heard how he seduced Kanna Rainier. He never was very wise. He should have known she was the King's great niece."  
  
"Yes, Kanna had a beautiful little girl. So, have you and Inuyasha had any luck at children?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Kagome, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Ah , yes. Sango Tremaine, this is Comptess Angelique De Calais."  
  
"So pleased to meet you, "Angelique sad as she kissed Sango's cheeks. "If you are in need of a husband, you should ask the Baroness. She is quite good at playing matchmaker. I would not have my dearest Philippe without her guidance. It is all the poor thing can do now that she is past marriageable age and her heart still mourns her first love. If she were not, how do you say, such a tomboy, she would have never survived. "  
  
"So where is the Baroness anyway?"  
  
Angelique looked over to see the thinner man shatter the apple against the chest of the larger man. The crowed 'oh'ed' clapped for the victor.  
  
"Perhaps next time, Bartholomew." the thin man shouted to the looser.  
  
Kagome looked to see Inuyasha holding the victor's burgundy surcoat.   
  
The victor took off his mask and tossed it aside. He tucked his shirt and straightened his waistcoat. Inuyasha held up the surcoat so the man could put it on. The man turned and threw his arms around Inuyasha and kissed his cheeks. Inuyasha motioned in Kagome's direction as the man called for a servant to hold a mirror so he could straighten his hair and cravat. He walked with Inuyasha right to Kagome.  
  
"Even mans clothing can not hide her large breasts." Angelique giggled.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he came up to her, "May I present our hostess, the Baroness Adeline Montague Barstow. Cousin, this is my wife, Kagome."  
  
"It is so good to finally meet you!" Monty said as she clasped Kagome's hands and leaned closer.  
  
"You are dressed like a man."  
  
"I always dress like a man. Oh Inuyasha, you devil, you did not warn her. Tsk. Tsk."  
  
Monty had mid shoulder length, light blonde hair, which she kept tied back at her neck with a ribbon. Her eyes were pale green. Her skin was very light olive toned, showing the hint of her Hindi ancestry. She was nearly twenty nine, but looked much younger.  
  
"I must apologize for my cousin, your husband. He never seems to prepare any of his friends for the shock. I imagine he takes some sort of amusement in it."  
  
"That I do, Monty, that I do."  
  
"Kagome, you must promise to call me Monty, everybody does. And, do not be afraid to speak your mind around me. If more women did, there would be fewer problems in this world."  
  
"Thank you, I will."  
  
A middle age man came up to Monty while they were talking. He tapped Monty's shoulder and handed her a small primrose. The middle aged man tried to whisper in Monty's ear, but Kagome managed to hear it.  
  
"A penny for the widow's son." He said in a thick French accent.  
  
"Very well, meet me in my study in a quarter hour. I have guests to attend to. " Monty replied.   
  
Inuyasha, whom also heard, frowned at the man. The man frowned back at Inuyasha, bowed and left.  
  
Kagome introduced Sango to the Baroness.  
  
"It is so good to meet you, miss Tremaine. So are you here with all of the other maidens here looking for one of the unmarried men who got away?"  
  
"Um, well, Baroness, I suppose so. My aunt is here somewhere. I must be going." Sango said as she ran off into a crowd of women. Angelique ran quickly after her  
  
"Your friend is a little bit high strung, Kagome."  
  
"She has her sights on a particular man, and he has noticed, but refuses to do anything about it."

Monty smiled. "I am glad you are a strong woman. I would want nothing less for my dear cousin. It is good he has learned from his former mistakes."  
  
"I suppose you are talking about Patrice. Inuyasha often curses her, but he doesn't say much about her."  
  
"Patrice was a whore who only wanted his money and title. She cuckolded him with his enemies when she did not get her way. She got herself killed and nearly got Inuyasha killed with her stupid, selfish, plots. I do not pity her death." Monty said as she clenched her fists and her face grew red.  
  
"I am sorry, Monty for making you angry. I did not mean to open old wounds."  
  
"It is alright. Anger is a human emotion that must be faced in order to conquer. As are all negative feelings. I am certain you understand that well, from what Inuyasha has told me about how you got engaged."  
  
Kagome whirled around to Inuyasha, " You told her!"  
  
"Of course. I tell her everything. Don't worry, she is discreet when it is called for." Inuyasha said with a sly smile.  
  
"Come with me, Kagome. I want to know about your friend's suitor.   
  
##########  
  
Despite all of the bad things she had heard about Monty, Kagome could not help but like her. Monty spoke her mind.   
  
In many ways, Kagome reminded Monty of a younger version of herself.  
  
Monty gave Kagome a full tour of the grounds. "If the weather holds out, I will give you a tour of the Loxley ruins later."  
  
Kagome enjoyed meeting the dignitaries and looking at the various artworks and inventions that Monty had scattered throughout her manor.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to never marry?"  
  
"I don't mind, it was a very long time ago. I was sixteen. Although our marriage was arranged, Cornelius, the future Duke of Durham, and I were very much in love. We practically grew up together. We depended on each other and trusted each other with everything. One rainy evening, my father and his got horribly drunk while gambling with several other nobles. My father had won several games, while William Durham, lost many. William accused my father of cheating, and challenged him to a duel. Because of his state of drunkenness, William could barely hold up his sword. My father was not in much better shape. Father, a much better swordsman, was in no mood to fight. He parried William's strokes, hoping to tire him out. Those at the gambling party tried to stop them, to no avail. Cornelius got in the middle of them, trying to stop the fight. William, unable to tell whom he was aiming at, lunged forward and killed Cornelius. He claimed victory of the duel and went home. He did not know what he had done until the next morning."  
  
"That is awful!" Kagome said wide eyed.  
  
"No man could ever compare to my dearest Cornelius. So, I chose to never marry. My father never pushed me into anything, not even my engagement to Cornelius. So I never felt the need to find anyone else."  
  
"Is that when you started dressing and acting like a man?"  
  
"Oh no!" Monty said with a chuckle," My father started that when I was little. Before he had his house set up here, I traveled with my father on his ships. He started calling me Monty and dressed me up like a cabin boy in order to keep the sailors from getting nervous. I liked it so much, that I continued to wear men's clothing whenever I got the chance. In a way, I was more a son to my father than a daughter. "  
  
"I wonder if my father would have let me get away with dressing like a man if he had lived."  
  
"No one can tell, Kagome, no one can tell. I know! Come with me to my dressing room. It is time to shock your husband after he was so naughty to not warn you about me. Would you like to dress like a man for today?"  
  
"That sounds like loads of fun!" Kagome said with a laugh.   
  
Monty picked out a royal blue set of breeches. The matching surcoat had silver buttons and was embroidered with silver threads. The waistcoat was light blue. The white shirt had lace cuffs with silver threads to match the embroidery on the surcoat. Monty chose black boots and a silver sash. Kagome's cravat was held in place with a small broach with a dark blue stone. To finish off the outfit, Monty pulled back Kagome's hair into a light blue ribbon at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Take a look. It compliments you quite nicely I think."  
  
"Oh goodness, Monty!" Kagome said with a slight laugh and smile. She twirled around and looked at herself.   
  
Monty laughed with her as they left the room and went to go rejoin the party and find Inuyasha.  
  
They were interrupted in their fun by the same older man who had talked to Monty earlier.   
  
"Baroness! I have been waiting a half an hour while you were playing dress up with that little chit! I have no time to waste!" The slightly shabby man said.  
  
"You will mind your manners DuBois! This is my cousin! The Duchess of Wyvern! If you call her one more name, I will call you out myself! Now show some patience!"  
  
"I have no need for patience with the likes of you."  
  
"Go on and find Inuyasha, Kagome. I will be with you shortly." Monty said as she pushed the man into her study and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome, concerned for Monty, listened at the door. Monty and the man called DuBois were having a heated conversation in French.   
  
"I wish I had practiced my French better." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Ah, I wondered how long it would take her to get you to dress like a man," a female voice said behind Kagome. "So what intrigues are you listening in on?" It was Angelique.  
  
"I am worried about cousin Monty, but my French is not good."  
  
"I will translate. Oh My!" Angelique said as she brought her handkerchief to her mouth.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"I will tell you in a moment, out of earshot of others. I am sure Monty will come barging out. We had best be away when she does."  
  
Angelique led Kagome to one of the smaller parlors. "That man is a French spy under Monty's employ. Monty supported reforming France into a combination of rule by a parliament and the crown. When the revolutionaries started rioting in the streets, she pulled away her support. She would not support a useless bloodbath. It is she and her spies that allowed me and my husband to escape France. The spy warned her that her cousin, Percy was getting in over his head. Monty accused DuBois of working for the rebel, Robepierre. DuBois did not deny it. Monty is having him detained and arrested as we speak."  
  
"Monty is that powerful?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, and she has very powerful friends. She is a true hero."  
  
"Angelique, have you seen my wife?" Inuyasha said as he stepped into the parlor.  
  
"I am right here, love."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "That was fast! I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Angelique, if you will excuse us, I find that suit on my wife to make her look quite enticing. I look forward to helping her out of it."  
  
Angelique blushed and quickly left the room as Inuyasha gave Kagome a deep kiss.  
  
"So what scandals were the two of you talking about?"   
  
"Robepierre, and all of the trouble that man is causing. And, how upset he is making Monty."  
  
"Ugh, I wish I could kill that man myself. All he stands for is mass bloodshed."  
  
"I did not ruin your mood, did I?"  
  
"No, Kagome. But I do want to show you off a bit before I help you out of those clothes."  
  
###########  
  
Notes:  
  
the civil war - in this case, it refers to the war of the roses in England.  
  
Figaro- other than in name, it has no relation to Mozzart's Opera.   
  
Please Review


	3. Oh The Intrigues

**Oh The Intrigues   
**  
Miroku went into Monty's study after she had her servants take DuBois away. Monty sat behind her large desk with her head in her hands.  
  
"Monty? Are you going to be alright?"   
  
"Yes, Miroku. I just didn't think any one would have the gall to evoke the code, just to threaten me. Those idiots in France, They think because I agree with their edicts to give women rights to property means I will agree with all of their radical ideas. Most are completely stupid."  
  
Miroku turned around, closed the door and locked it. "Perhaps, I can help you calm down. You have a chess tournament to win tonight." he said as he moved behind her, removed her surcoat from her shoulders and began to rub them.  
  
"Mm, you have magic hands Miroku."  
  
"I had a very good teacher, Adeline." he whispered in her ear as he loosened her cravat, kissed her ears and neck.  
  
"Kagome tells me there is a young girl very interested in you, and that you are interested in her."  
  
"Interested, yes. Sango is quite a beauty. She would make a wonderful wife."  
  
"You are not sure if you love her or not?" Monty said as Miroku reached down and unbuttoned her waistcoat and massaged her breasts through the silk shirt.   
  
"I have not had much of a chance to get to know her. I have been so very busy. From what I have seen of her, she stirs my heart. But, she is not the one who stirs my passions, Adeline."  
  
Monty turned around in the large chair, put her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him.  
  
"How long have we been friends, Miroku?"  
  
"For nearly five years."  
  
"You know I have other lovers besides you."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"I will never marry you."  
  
"I am quite aware of that."  
  
"Yet you still come to me."   
  
"Nobody makes me feel as satisfied as you do."  
  
"That is because I know tantra. Lets move over to the couch, there is just not enough room here."  
  
"As you wish, my sweet Adeline." He said as he used his feet to remove his shoes.  
  
Monty continued to disrobe as she made her way across the study. She walked to the door to make sure it was locked before she sat seductively on the couch.  
  
Miroku removed his surcoat, vest, and shirt slowly, allowing Monty to allow her eyes to wander up and down his form. Monty was in control, and Miroku knew it.   
  
If he made one wrong move, Monty would grab a robe from the armoire in her study to cover herself, and toss him unceremoniously out. She had tossed Miroku out twice before, when he upset her.  
  
As he edged closer to the couch, Monty held out her arms to embrace him. Miroku kneeled and burried his head in her chest as she worked the laces on his breeches. He allowed his head to slowly wander lower, kissing her belly and then to the folds between her legs.  
  
Monty had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She had taught Miroku well in how to excite her sexually.  
  
She grabbed Miroku's head and pushed him away from her. He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the fur rug on the floor, so Monty could remove his breeches and hose.   
  
She sat on his legs and teased his penis with her large breasts.  
  
"Adeline, you torture me so," Miroku said breathlessly.  
  
Monty sat up and grabbed Miroku's arms, and pulled him up so he was also sitting. She wrapped her legs aound his waist and helped him ease himself into her.  
  
They rocked back and forth, carefully stifling cries and moans.  
  
Miroku's head went light and stated to spin. He let nearly let out a loud, moan as he spent himself. Monty was sure if she had not covered his mouth, anyone in the hall would have heard.  
  
Monty stood up, poured some water from a large pitcher into a matching bowl and dipped a cloth into it. She opened a dressing cabinet that disguised a chamber pot, and cleaned herself up. She picked up her clothing and slowly got dressed  
  
Miroku continued to lay in the floor, his head still spinning. Monty took another cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water and tossed it on Miroku's chest.  
  
Miroku let out a gasp. "Hey! Monty! That wasn't nice!"   
  
"Clean yourself up and get dressed before we are missed." She said as she went to a mirror, adjusted her hair and sat back down in the chair behind her desk to study some paperwork.  
  
"How long was I out of sorts this time?" Miroku asked as he dressed.  
  
"Nearly ten minutes."  
  
"Is that a new record?" He said as he leaned over her desk for one last kiss.  
  
"No." She said quietly as their lips parted. "On another subject. What is your cousin's maiden name?"  
  
"Higurashi, why?"  
  
"As in Sir Anthony Higurashi of Birkstead?"  
  
"Yes. Is that important?"  
  
Monty leaned back on the chair and gave a sigh. "I don't know yet. I want you to stay for another day after the party if you can. There is something I need to discuss with you, Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"I see no problem. I had planned on it anyway."  
  
"Good, and, before you leave I want you to have Miss Tremaine on your arm and to have at least kissed her once. You may be one of my lovers, but you are one of my dearest friends first and foremost. I want to see you happy. Besides, I want to know if she heard DuBois evoke the code. She was standing next to Kagome and Angelique. Inuyasha can handle Kagome. Angelique will say nothing. But, if Kagome's friend, Sango, gossips, and it reached His Majesty."  
  
"It could be the end for us all. I will do my best , Monty. May God bless our swords."  
  
"May the rose protect you." Monty said as Miroku unlocked and left the study.  
  
"May the rose protect us all." Monty whispered as she tidied up the study.  
  
###########  
  
Monty joined Kagome outside as she and Inuyasha were watching the various games. There were groups of men and women firing pistols, rifles, and arrows at various standing targets.   
  
Kagome had an odd look on her face as Inuyasha tightly held her hand.  
  
"Ah, there you are Kagome. What is the matter? You look so forlorn."  
  
"I was worried about you, at least until Your Hindi servants carried off DuBois."  
  
"Oh, that. It is taken care of. Why should you worry? It looks to me like you want in on one of these contests and my wicked cousin won't let you."  
  
"All she needs to do is ask," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, I am good a rifle and pistol, but I am very good with a bow."  
  
"That is perfectly fitting, since this is the land of Robin Hood. Now let me hold your surcoat while you grab one of those bows, knock an arrow and show me if the spirit of Robin Hood still lives."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Kagome went to a table with several bows. She chose one that suited her. She took an arrow from the quiver at the end of the table and waited her place in line to fire at the target.  
  
Once it was her turn. Kagome carefully knocked the arrow and fired. The arrow hit dead center. Those watching cheered.  
  
"Wait there, Kagome!" Monty yelled as she grabbed another arrow for Kagome to fire." One more time!"  
  
Kagome nodded and carefully aimed again. The arrow split the previous one in half.  
  
Monty clapped and shouted with glee, "Now we all know where the sprit of Robin Hood resides today! It is getting late. It is nearly time for all who wish to participate to find their boards for the chess tournament!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his wife and whirled her around as he kissed her. "That was amazing! You are going to have to help me with my bowmanship."  
  
"It is easy love, like in all things, you just have to aim well."  
  
"Is that a proposition to skip the chess tournament?"  
  
"Oh no. I want to play, but I may loose on purpose, so I can leave early."  
  
"Come on you two, there will be plenty of time for that later."  
  
"Monty, where is Miroku? He is usually half drunk, pinching bottoms by this time."  
  
"Oh, he is fine." Monty said with a slight smirk, "He is already inside, playing chess with Miss Tremaine."  
  
Inuyasha took a look at Monty, rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Lets go on inside, Kagome."  
  
"What was that sigh about?"  
  
"Never mind. Its Miroku's business, not mine."  
  
############  
  
The chess games were in full swing as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome made it inside.   
  
Monty was sitting at the flat side of a half circle table, playing three games at once. Miroku was still playing against Sango.   
  
Kagome saw the man, Bartholomew, whom Monty had won against in the fencing tournament. He was sitting alone at a table waiting for an opponent.  
  
"Go ahead, Kagome, I will play you once a table clears." Inuyasha said as he sat on a nearby couch next to Sango's aunt. The older woman was smiling and blushing.  
  
"He is almost as good a catch as you are." Mrs. Tremaine said, "I am so glad that Sango found enough nerve to finally talk to him. She has been pining over him for the last three years, Your Grace."  
  
"Really, that long? I must say, that Sango did not escape his notice. He has just been incredibly busy, due to ill relatives and a death in the family."  
  
"Oh, Your Grace, I was unaware of that. I hope Sango can help him ease his troubled heart."  
  
"I do as well. He needs some happiness."  
  
"I see your wife had the bravery to play the Pirate Roberts."  
  
"Ah, so that is the Great Bartholomew Roberts. I hear he is as good at chess as he is at captaining his ship. The name, 'The Dread Pirate Roberts' is a gross exaggeration. From what I hear he is neither dreadful nor a pirate. He just has the fastest ship on the waters. Other sailors are jealous."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the table where Miroku was dealing Sango a checkmate. Sango's face turned a scarlet red as Miroku led her to the couch where Mrs. Tremaine and Inuyasha were sitting.  
  
"I have to ask you to move, Inuyasha. Sango has to sit next to her chaperone so I can claim my reward."  
  
"And what sort of reward is that?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.  
  
"Hand me that pillow please, Inuyasha. My reward is to fall asleep with my head laying in her lap. With a pillow between us, and Mrs. Tremaine there to make sure I mind my manners, of course."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said as he looked up to see Kagome shaking hands with Roberts.   
  
At first, he though his wife had lost, but, Roberts bowed and got up to go sit next to another gentleman.  
  
Inuyasha quickly made his way to the chess table as Kagome set up the pieces again.  
  
"So, did Roberts let you win?"  
  
"No. In fact he was surprised. He said that I was an excellent player. I had plenty of practice. I played my grandfather all the time. I never won against grandfather, he was just too good for me."  
  
"Well we shall see. I will not let you win just because I am your husband."  
  
###########  
  
Soon, there were only three chess combatants left. Kagome, Monty and Philippe Calait.  
  
"I should have known I would be playing either against the Compte de Calait or the Duchess of Wyvern." Monty said loudly, "Philipe has beaten me once, and Kagome is the favorite granddaughter of one of England's champion players. Now, it is time to choose a prize before we proceed."  
  
"One of your dances!" Roberts yelled from the far side of the room.  
  
"I think my dances are a little too scandalous for this party, Bartholomew."  
  
A huge group of dismayed 'ah's' filtered among the male guests, followed by a few slaps from the various ladies present.  
  
"I have it," She said as she had one of her servants carry in a small box. Monty opened the box to reveal a ruby pendant necklace and matching earrings. Oohs and ahs filled the room.  
  
"Now you two have the choice. Both play me at once, or each play me separately. The one who loses first looses the prize."  
  
"Both at once!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Both at once is fine with me if it is fine with Philippe."  
  
"It is perfectly fine with me." Philippe replied.  
  
############  
  
Please review. 


	4. Society

**Society  
**  
As the night wore on, it looked like Monty would win at both games against her opponents.  
  
Kagome however noticed one fatal move made by Monty and used it to her advantage.  
  
"Check" Kagome said loudly so the whole room could hear her voice.  
  
Monty took several moments to look over the board with Kagome. She made several moves against Kagome's pieces only to be forced into another check.   
  
Philippe, knowing he had lost, bowed out from his game in order to watch Monty and Kagome in their game.  
  
Monty was glad. The more she could concentrate on her game with Kagome the better.   
  
Kagome had already won the necklace, now Monty wanted to see if she could really win the game.  
  
The sun went down and it was well into the night as the players kept at their game.  
  
Most of Monty's guests decided to leave, not wanting to stir up the ghosts that Sherwood Forest was most famed for.  
  
Malik and Javid, two of Monty's servants, came into the room and sat down to watch. They spoke their native tongue casually as they sat among the remaining guests. Their dark eyes sparkled as they regarded the guests. Many of the remaining guests commented how unlike servants those two Hindi's were.  
  
Malik and Javid were two middle-aged Hindi men. Their stature and build indicated that they might be more than mere servants, but no one questioned them or Monty about their real purpose.  
  
The few that remained came closer to watched the heated chess battle. Monty and Kagome both had resorted to witty taunts to distract the other. It did not matter.  
  
Finally, after hours of the pieces bouncing around the board, Monty had a solid check.  
  
Kagome mad a move she believed would block Monty's queen from taking her king, but she didn't count on it leaving Monty's rook in perfect line.  
  
"Checkmate!" Monty yelled triumphantly. "Thank you Kagome. I haven't had that challenging of a game in many years." Monty stood, bowed to Kagome, and shook her hand.  
  
"So I guess you get to keep the necklace and earrings?"  
  
"Oh, no, Kagome, those became yours when Philippe bowed out. Would you like to try them on?"  
  
"Perhaps later. Men's clothing does not go well with a woman's necklace like that."  
  
"Alright. Good gracious! It is past midnight! Everyone who is left, thank you so much for coming. If any of you prefer to stay the night and go tomorrow, I have plenty of room. Just ask Malik, or Javid. They will get rooms ready for you."  
  
##########  
  
Mrs. Tremaine was asleep against Sango's shoulder. Miroku was careful not to wake the old woman as he sat up and put his arms carefully around Sango's waist.  
  
"Lord Saxton, what do you think you are doing?" Sango whispered, so not to startle her aunt.  
  
"I am kissing you, my dear." he said as he moved to cover Sango's mouth before she could protest.   
  
Sango melted into Miroku's arms. She felt the passion of his kiss down to her toes.   
  
He carefully used his tongue to part her lips, deepening the kiss.   
  
Without parting his lips from Sango, Miroku released one of his hands and motioned for Javid to come to him.  
  
As Miroku's lips left Sango's she sighed heavily, waking her aunt.  
  
"You need me, sir?"  
  
Miroku pulled Javid down so he could whisper in his ear. "Put Sango in the room next to mine, make sure her aunt is placed across the hall."  
  
Javid stood up and said, "I will make sure the rooms are ready."  
  
"Oh! Did I nod off? Sango, how late is it?"  
  
"It is past midnight, aunt."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Tremaine said groggily, "Who won the chess match?"  
  
"The Baroness, of course. But, it was a very close game. The Duchess nearly had her king more than once."  
  
"Wait! Did you say past midnight!"  
  
"It is alright, auntie. Monty saw you sleeping and has already had rooms for you and I prepared. We can leave tomorrow."  
  
"Oh thank goodness. God Bless The Baroness. I would not want to run into one of the forest ghosts."  
  
"My ladies, I must take my leave. It has been a very tiring night. I will see you at breakfast?" Miroku said as he kissed both Mrs. Tremaine and Sango's hands."  
  
"In the morning then, Lord Saxton" Mrs. Tremaine said ad Miroku turned and went to his rooms.   
  
Miroku wanted to make sure that Sango did not find out his room was next door until he chose to tell her.  
  
Malik stopped Miroku before he could get very far. "Lord Saxton, The Baroness, and the Duke and Duchess of Wyvern are waiting in the Baroness' study. The Baroness wants to see you immediately. I will show these ladies to their rooms."  
  
"Thank you, Malik. I will go there right away."  
  
##########  
  
As soon as Miroku came into the room, Monty closed the door to her study and locked the door. She showed him to a seat beside Kagome. Monty went to a shelf behind her desk, pulled a small dusty box from among the knick knacks, then sat down in her chair behind the desk.  
  
"I had wanted to save this until tomorrow, but with so many guests staying the night, I felt it was better to get it over with."  
  
"What is this about, Monty?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, did you hear what DuBois purposefully whispered too loudly in my ear right after we first met?"  
  
"Yes, he said, 'A penny for the Widow's Son.' But I have no idea what he meant."  
  
"I will tell you in a moment. Kagome, do you know anything about secret societies?"  
  
"I know that the King has made several of them illegal in the last few years, especially the Hellfire Club."  
  
"Do you know of any other societies?"  
  
"Well there are the Freemasons and Rosicrucians, they are not illegal. Then there are the Golden Dawn, the Illuminati, the Masons la Femme (from France), the Michaelian Knights, there are lots of them."  
  
"Kagome, do you know exactly how your father died?"  
  
"Well, yes. He was away on a trip. He was sick when he returned home and never recovered."  
  
Monty opened the dusty box and pulled out a signet ring. She stood, walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. "This belongs to you."  
  
"My family crest! Monty, where did you get this?"  
  
"Your father gave it to me eleven years ago before he went on a business trip. He did not want it to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"The wrong hands? Monty, what are you talking about?"  
  
Monty took off her own signet ring and nodded to Inuyasha and Miroku to take off theirs.  
  
"Kagome, take the round, top part, of the ring engraved with the signet and turn it a quarter turn to the left, then push the coat of arms so the image flips over."  
  
Kagome did as Monty had asked. Monty, Miroku and Inuyasha were doing the same as Monty had instructed with their own signet rings.   
  
Monty, Miroku and Inuyasha put their rings back on their right hands as soon as the second engraving was in place on the rings.  
  
Kagome looked wide eyed at the symbol on the back side of her family coat of arms. It was a red rose, with a silver sword and a golden triangle behind it.   
  
"You need to turn the top back a quarter turn to the right to lock it in place." Inuyasha said as he aided his wife's shaking fingers.  
  
Monty, Miroku, and Inuyasha all held out their right hands in front of Kagome to show that all three of their rings had the strange symbol on it.  
  
"We, as was your father and grandfather, are members of the Rose Knights of Saint Michael. More commonly known as the Michaelian Knights."  
  
"Inuyasha? What does this mean?"  
  
"I inherited this obligation from my uncle on my mother's side. Miroku inherited it from his father, as Monty did from hers. As you are now, from yours."  
  
"But this society is illegal! The King has declared that anyone known to be a Michaelian Knight is to be tried and executed!"  
  
"I know, Kagome. I assure you, he already knows who we are and he will not arrest or execute us. A few years ago, a large group of pretenders stole and copied some of our signets. It is those scoundrels His Majesty will not tolerate. We are working directly for the King, as his secret agents. As for your question about the phrase earlier. It means, we have the thoughts and blessings of the King. In order for a Prince to become King, his father must die, making his mother a widow, hence, the widow's son. The penny refers to the old saying, 'a penny for your thoughts.' So it literally translates as we have the king's attention."  
  
"Kagome, you are one of us. Monty tries to return the ring to your grandfather when your father died, but he refused, saying it should go to you." Miroku said. "Place it on one of the fingers of your right hand."  
  
"I suppose I should, if my father and grandfather wished it." as she slipped the ring on her right index finger.  
  
"The rose on the symbol is the Tudor rose. The triangle is the symbol of alchemy, the sword is the symbol of justice. The Michaelian Knights were established by Queen Elizabeth, John Dee, and Sir Walter Raleigh. They were our first three members, and our most revered. We were established to protect the crown, gather information for the crown, and die for the justice under the crown as necessary." Monty explained.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku said, "It is time you knew. Your father was not suffering from an ordinary illness when he came home to you and your family. He was poisoned. There was no antidote. He was murdered rescuing a child from the evil clutches of a selfish madman and his mistress."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku in shock. "Why? Why did my father have to do that? Didn't he know it would be dangerous?"  
  
"He knew, Kagome," Monty said, "Your father was not forced to do this. Unless directly ordered by the Crown, we all have the choice whether to take an assignment or not. Your father had an uncanny knack for knowing things before they happened. He knew he was going to die. That is why he gave me the ring."  
  
"But, Monty, why? If he knew he was going to die, why did he go?"  
  
Monty simply looked up, "Because of the young boy he was going to save." She said as she pointed to Inuyasha. "You would have never met or married Inuyasha if he had not. I suspect, he knew that as well, but he did not say."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha had no idea who the man was that rescued him when he was thirteen. He only remembered that he was delivered back to his parents safely. "I never knew. He wore a mask."  
  
"Repeat after me, Kagome," Monty said, " I swear by the holiness of St. Michael, and all angels, under the guidance of the Crown, I will serve as Knight of the rose. I will be diligent, knowledgeable, and silent. I will share only what I know with those true to the Knighthood. May God Bless our swords, the triangle protect our minds and the rose protect our hearts."  
  
Kagome repeated the rote.  
  
Monty instructed all of them to turn their signets back to the sides that showed their coats of arms.  
  
"Lets get to bed, or we will never get up tomorrow." Monty said as she opened the door and allowed everyone out.  
  
##########  
  
Miroku walked slowly to his room. Monty's choice of timing for her meeting with Kagome ruined Miroku's mood, and plans.  
  
Javid met him halfway there. "The arrangements are as you asked, Sir."  
  
Miroku frowned as Javid made a sly smile and winked. Javid walked off with a swagger in his step.  
  
"Javid, sometimes I wish Monty didn't give you anonymity." Miroku thought to himself as he opened the door to his room and went in.  
  
He tried to recall the sweetness of Sango's lips. Miroku had not expected an inexperienced girl to kiss like that. He had not realized how much Sango could stir his heart so deeply. He was in love with Sango, and the heated kiss sealed his feelings for her.   
  
Yet, Miroku did not know if he could do what he needed to before morning. As he lay his head on her lap earlier, Sango had mentioned that she heard what DuBois had said. Miroku knew that most of the guests would find something more interesting to gossip about among themselves. Anything said about the widow's son would get blown into something most likely about how charitable Monty was.  
  
Sango heard it first hand. She could straighten out any misconception of the words as the rumor got back to her. That made her dangerous.  
  
Barstow Manor was full of secret rooms and passages. One such secret door existed between Miroku and Sango's room. Miroku had two choices left. He could kill her silently, quickly and painlessly. Or, he could put her into a compromising situation, and marry her.  
  
Miroku wanted the second choice, but he did not want to resort to rape to get it.  
  
##########  
Notes:

The secret societies mentioned in this chapter are real, except for the Michaelian Knights.   
Please Review


	5. Secrets

**Secrets  
**  
On Miroku's bed was a note and a tiny bottle of some lilac colored liquid.   
  
"_Don't be daft_." The note read," _Put some of this perfume on her neck. It is one of Dhamendra's concoctions. The scent helps to keep the victim in a half asleep state. Plus, it is a mild aphrodisiac. It seems to be less effective on men, but be careful not to let yourself doze off. Don't worry, I have already tested it. Shalaia, Javid's wife assured me it works perfectly. Do not forget to unlock her door, lock yours and keep her in your bed. Pleasant dreams. Monty_."  
  
"Nothing slips by Adeline," Miroku said, "or Dhamendra. I wonder where Dhamendra was today?"  
  
Sir Dhamendra Barstow was Monty's older half brother. They shared the same mother. Dhamendra's real father had been a servant to Monty's mother. Some suspected he was the product of rape, since Monty's mother, when she was alive, was said to have shuddered in fear when the boy was around her.  
  
Monty's father adopted the boy as his own. The boy had no interest in being a nobleman, despite his magnetic charm and handsome build. Dhamendra wanted to be an alchemist and metallurgist. The elder Barstow sent Dhamendra to the finest schools money could buy to study science. It paid off, Dhamendra was one of the best. The King himself called upon Dhamendra from time to time.   
  
Above that, Dhamendra was a devoted Michaelian Knight. The King had knighted Dhamendra and presented him with his own signet.   
  
If this perfume was one of Dhamendra's concoctions, it would work.  
  
Miroku took the not to the fireplace and made sure it was ash before he went ahead with his plan. He listened at the secret door between his and Sango's rooms, to see if she was asleep. To his surprise, he heard sighs, and Sango calling out his name.  
  
"This may be easier than I thought. Perhaps I should just knock on her door. I can take the perfume to her." He thought to himself.  
  
Miroku got into his nightshirt and robe. He slipped the small perfume vial in his pocket and went to knock on Sango's door.  
  
"Hello, are you alright?" He asked.   
  
"Just a moment." Sango opened the door. "Oh, it's you." She said through a tear stained face.  
  
"I took the liberty of having you and your aunt placed near my room. Forgive me, but I could not think of having you on the other side of the manor. I would not be able to sleep. Call me overprotective, but my heart would not let me have you in the same house without my personal protection. "  
  
"Your heart?"  
  
"Yes, Sango. I have noticed you often. I have dreamed of you at night. I was afraid my reputation would make you hate me. I am considered a womanizer. I feared you would shy away. It was not until I kissed you, that I knew I could not be without you. Forgive me, it is early, and I am babbling."  
  
Miroku knew he was blushing. Just looking at Sango in her thin nightgown made him have an erection.   
  
"Who knew she was hiding such a beautiful body under that corset." He thought to himself.  
  
"It is alright. I have thought of you often as well."  
  
"Um, because I knew you would be here for the party, I had a friend of mine try to make a scent for you. I have a small vial of it here. I just never got a chance to let you try it. I wanted to get you alone to do so." He said as he pulled the vial out of his robe pocket."  
  
"For me?" she said as she took the small vial from his hand and pulled the small cork from the end. She put the scent to her nose and smiled. She poured the contents into her hand, rubbed the scent on her neck and behind her ears.  
  
"It smells wonderful. Chamomile, lavender, vanilla and another ..." Sango started to say as she swooned.  
  
"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku said, faking concern.   
  
"I feel a little woozy."  
  
"Here, let me walk you to your bed."  
  
"Thank you." Sango moaned slightly as Miroku put his arm around her waist to steady her. "You are so warm."  
  
"You will be alright, Sango. I will stay here and hold your hand until you fall asleep."  
  
"Please hold me. I feel shaky. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Alright. Here, just let me close the door."  
  
Miroku closed the door and was careful not to lock it. He looked back to see that the exhaustion from the party, and the added potion had put Sango to sleep.  
  
He walked over, scooped her up in his arms, took her through the secret door to his room and placed her in his bed. He went to his own door and locked it.  
  
He slowly pulled off his robe and nightshirt.  
  
"She is just so gorgeous." He thought to himself. He slowly massaged her breasts through the silky material as he covered her lips and face with kisses.  
  
"Wha.. what are you doing?" Sango said slowly through small moans and ragged breaths.  
  
"I am loving you. I need you, my love, my Sango."  
  
"But will you respect me in the morning, you pervert." Sango said as a sly smile crossed her lips.  
  
"I most certainly will. I will even prove it." he said as he reached for a ring that was sitting on the nightstand. "This is for you. We are now engaged." He said as he placed it on her left ring finger. He was amazed that the diamond ring fit her so well.  
  
"Mm, I still feel woozy."  
  
"If you want to just sleep next to me, you can. But, I can't guarantee my lips and hands behaving."  
  
"Forget your hands. My hands have a mind of themselves as well." She said as she returned his kisses and urged him closer to her. "It is hot. I am wearing too many clothes." She removed her gown to reveal her body.   
  
He stood up and looked at her as she lie on his bed. "Beautiful."  
  
"I love you, Miroku."  
  
"Shh, no more words." He said as he kneeled next to the bed.   
  
He turned her so her legs were hanging off the side. He kneaded her breasts as he started licking her navel and working his way down.   
  
Sango ran her fingers through his tousled, black, shoulder length hair. As his lips and tongue got to her clitoris, Sango sank her nails into his scalp.  
  
"Ow, careful!"  
  
Sango's hands slowly relaxed as she purred and moaned.  
  
Miroku stood and tuned her back so she was completely on the bed. He lay atop her and kissed her as he massaged her breasts and rubbed his penis against her slippery folds.  
  
Miroku had wanted to take his time, but it was nearing two a clock in the morning. He knew he might be too exhausted to perform well enough if he did not take her right then.  
  
Sango squealed slightly, then relaxed, as he placed himself inside and slowly moved, quickening the pace at Sango's urging. He spent himself as she cried out her own release.  
  
Miroku rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over both of them. He adjusted himself so that he lay in her arms as she slept.  
  
##########  
  
Kagome decided to let Inuyasha sleep. He looked so sweet an inocent as his chest rose and fell. Yet, Kagome knew that after a night like the one before, it was better to let him sleep. She did not want to provoke his temper.  
  
She decided to wear ladies clothes. Once in the dressing room adjacent to their bedchamber, she called for someone to help her dress.   
  
"Good morning." said the beautiful Hindustani girl who came to help her.   
  
Kagome gasped. The girl was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and a purple cloth that wrapped around her so it formed a flowing skirt. The cloth was painted with gold colored designs, making it look as rich as any clothing that Kagome had.  
  
"I am called Atalaya. I am Javid's daughter. How may I help you?"  
  
"Um, well. I need to get dressed. I have a dress picked out but.."  
  
Atalaya smiled. "You like my sari better than your dress. I must admit, it is more comfortable. The Baroness herself is wearing a sari today. " The girl seemed used to being asked about her sari and if she could help someone else to wear one. Atalaya immediately went to a drawer and pulled out several bolts of cloth.   
  
"Is there a color you prefer among these?"  
  
"That light green one is very beautiful."  
  
"Ah, yes. " She said as she set the cloth aside and went to another drawer to find a matching shirt. "It will go so well with your coloring."  
  
"Has Monty had breakfast yet?"  
  
"Oh yes. She just finished. She should be in the rose garden."  
  
Kagome marveled at the way Atalaya tucked and folded the cloth as she wound it around Kagome. Atalaya found an amber colored sash and wound it around Kagome's waist to help secure the intricate folds.  
  
"Now, please twirl around a bit, to make sure I got the tucks tight enough. I do not think you would like to loose your sari while guests are still in the house."  
  
Kagome nodded and twirled. The sari was comfortable, and accentuated every proper curve in her body. Kagome wondered why western women bound themselves up so tightly to look beautiful, when something as simple as a sari did a much better job to heighten one's beauty.  
  
"Your name is very pretty, Atalaya."  
  
"Thank you. It means one who watches cheerfully."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kagome. My name means birds' nest."  
  
Atalaya smiled. "Thank you. If you would like, I can show you to the gardens and have your breakfast brought out there?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"I will see to it then." Atalaya said as she smiled and led Kagome to the gardens.   
  
##########  
  
Kagome could not find Monty in the gardens. No mater what twist or turn through the myriad of rose bushes, she kept getting lost.  
  
"This is the first labyrinth made from rose bushes I have ever been in."  
  
She finally found her way out of the bushes. Kagome saw Monty. She decided to follow her, but did not want to startle Monty.  
  
Monty was heading towards the ruins. She had her hands full of flowers. It became easier to follow Monty as the trees became thicker.  
  
Once inside the ruins, Kagome regretted following Monty so shamelessly.  
  
In a long ruined courtyard, were three graves. Monty was singing a song in Hindi and placing the flowers on the graves.  
  
As Kagome stepped into view, she tripped over some stones and nearly fell over.  
  
"Who's there!" Monty gasped as she whirled around and pulled a dagger from the folds of her sari. "Oh, its just you Kagome. You did very well following me without me noticing you. Very good for a Knight as new as you are."  
  
"Whose graves are these?"  
  
"My father's, Cornelius' and Sukunaio."  
  
"Who is Sukunaio?"  
  
"My son. He was stillborn. The birth was so rough, that I was unable to have any more children. It is part of the reason I will never marry. Nobles want heirs, and I am lacking the capacity."  
  
"Oh. I am sorry. Wait, you had a child before you married?"  
  
"I will tell you a secret that only one other person knows. You must swear to keep the knowledge of it in this place. If Inuyasha found out about this, he would be livid."  
  
"It has to do with your son?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Come lets go sit on the stone bench."   
  
Kagome felt shaky on the inside as she sat down. Anything that would make Inuyasha angry was not a good thing to know.  
  
"I fell in love with Cornelius, but he was not my first love. For most of my life, Cornelius was more like a big brother than a future husband. This ruined garden was Cornelius' favorite place here. that is why he is buried here. When I fell head over heels for another man, he consented to allow me to marry the man I loved. Unfortunately, the mother of the man I loved disapproved of me and refused to have his arranged marriage cancelled. The Man's father tried to talk his wife out of it, with no success. He finally consented to his wife's demand."  
  
"That is terrible!"  
  
"The man I loved and I decided to elope. Cornelius took me to meet my love in Italy. Cornelius could not stand to see me unhappy, so he took me to another man. Once we were together, my love and I made love constantly for those two weeks. Yet, my love always found an excuse to not go to a church to marry me. One morning, I awoke to find my lover gone. He left me a note saying that he could not live without his fortune and would not endanger his title or holdings by marrying me. I was heartbroken. Cornelius had taken me to Italy, to insure I was happy. Cornelius told me he would still marry me. While on the trip home, I found out I was pregnant. Cornelius decided to accept the child as his own. We fell in love on the ship, and we made love there. Cornelius told me that it was because he wanted to insure everyone knew whom the child and me belonged to. He told me he would never let me suffer."  
  
"Cornelius sounds like he was a wonderful man."  
  
"If I had not been so stupid, I would have never strayed form his side. I suppose it is complicated being a woman at that age. When Cornelius died, Father kept me locked away. He did not let anyone know I was pregnant. It would have caused a further scandal for Cornelius. With Cornelius dead, he did not want any more shame on his spirit. Father never knew that Cornelius was not the father of my child. Father never knew that I had another lover. When the child was stillborn, we secretly buried him here, next to Cornelius."  
  
"You are still in love with that long lost lover, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Unfortunately I still love him very much. And now, he and his family are in grave danger, and I feel helpless. I am afraid if I go to help him and his wife, as His Majesty had bid me do, I will caught up in my feelings and get careless."  
  
"That would upset Inuyasha. I understand."  
  
"But you don't understand. If I do not go, I will gain the ire of the King. If I do go, I will gain the disgust and ire of Inuyasha. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the one I am bid to go rescue is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother."  
  
##########  
  
Author's Note: I am refraining from any sex scences involving Inuyasha and Kagome. Since Kawaii Chica's story deals more with their relationship, I will leave it to her.  
  
Please review 


	6. Quest

**Quest  
**  
Inuyasha met Kagome and Monty out in the gardens as they returned to the manner. His face was in a panic as he led Mrs. Tremaine along with him.  
  
"Oh, Baroness! I am so glad I found you! I can not find my little Sango anywhere! She was not in her room this morning! I am so worried!"  
  
Monty tried hard to hide her sly smile. "Perhaps she found one of the many secret passages in the house. I will search them myself. Inuyasha, where is Miroku?"  
  
"Still sleeping. His room was locked from the inside. There are other matters. Dhamendra returned with an Italian man has and they insist on seeing you. Also, my sister in law and her two children are here. She refuses to speak to me. I put Rin in the green parlor. Dhamendra and the Italian are waiting in the blue room, by your office."  
  
"I see. Inuyasha, Kagome, you go to Rin. I am sure she needs a sympathetic ear right now. She is going through a difficult time."   
  
"What do you mean, Monty?"  
  
"Inuyasha. I did not want to bring this up last night, but your brother has been captured and imprisoned. Tours is not nearly as bad as Paris right now, but the situation is still bad. The Compte D'Angers' home was invaded, ransacked and burned to the ground by rampaging peasants. The Comptess Rin, and the children were taken to a farmhouse not far from their home where they were detained. The Compte, was taken to the prison in Tours. He is still there."  
  
"Monty! When did this happen?"  
  
"About a month ago. We were only recently able to get to Rin and the children. The Compte, however..."  
  
"A month! Why in the hell didn't you tell me! Monty! I may not like him very much but Sesshomaru is still my brother!"  
  
Monty got a stern look on her face. "I did not tell you because I knew you would run headlong to France and not think things through. The situation is very delicate. The parliaments of several districts have spoken out against Louis. Taxes are enormous. Starvation and poverty are widespread. Radical leaders, such as Robepierre, are handing out pamphlets and speaking freely on the streets without reprisal. They are calling for the end of the monarchy, not just the King, but any with a title now have a price on their heads. You are too easy to recognize. You would be right beside your brother if you went. The only thing keeping the Compte alive is Percy's intervention." Monty blurted out as her face grew red and her breaths grew ragged with anger.  
  
"Monty, I am sorry. You are right. There are efforts to get Sesshomaru out?"  
  
"Yes, we hope to have your brother freed soon."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Come, Love. We need to go help Rin. She must be in terrible sorts." Kagome said as she glanced back at Monty. Kagome could see the anguish in Monty's eyes, even if no one else could. _"This is tearing her apart as much as it is Rin."_ Kagome thought to herself.  
  
##########  
  
Monty took Mrs. Tremaine to the conservatory and ordered her some tea and biscuits.  
  
"You just sit here. You should not strain yourself so. I am sure Sango is alright. Atalaya, will you stay here and have tea with Mrs. Tremaine? I am sure she would like the company."  
  
"Of course, Baroness."  
  
"Oh, Baroness, I am sorry to have troubled you in the middle of a family crisis. I had no idea that the Compte D'Angers was in such danger."  
  
"It is alright Mrs. Tremaine. Oh, I have not introduced you. Mrs. Tremaine, this is Atalaya Nath. she is not only one of my most trusted servants, but a good friend as well."  
  
"Would you like for me to play the piano, Mrs. Tremaine? I am an accomplished musician."  
  
"Oh, you sweet dear. That would be wonderful. Music always does seem to calm my nerves."  
  
"I will be back with Sango soon. Don't worry, I know every secret passage in this place backwards and forwards. I will let Atalaya tell you the history. Originally, this was a retreat for Queen Elizabeth. The passages were made initially for her security."  
  
"How fascinating!"  
  
"Well, I must go find Sango."  
  
##########  
  
Monty strolled straight to Miroku's room. Before she knocked, she listened at the door.  
  
"Again, please. I love the way you touch me."  
  
"Sango, dear," Miroku tried to whisper." I am tired. I was up half the night and you have kept me up the rest."  
  
"I can't help myself. I want more of you. I have never felt so wonderful in all of my life."  
  
"Well, it seems that went well." Monty snickered from the other side of the door. Monty carefully knocked. "Miroku? Are you still asleep? We have business we need to attend to. If you do not open this door, I will have to have Malik or Javid use one of the secret passages to get up."  
  
"Just a moment, Monty. I um, have to get dressed."  
  
Miroku helped Sango into her nightgown. He had showed her the secret passage between their rooms after their second round of lovemaking. Sango had retreated into her room for a few hours, but returned to force herself on Miroku while he slept.   
  
Sango quickly rushed through the passage while Miroku got his pants on.  
  
Miroku undid the lock and opened the door for Monty.  
  
"It took you long enough. So, where is she?"  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Sango. Mrs. Tremaine is worried sick about her. I know you too are amorous for each other, but really. You two should think about setting a date."  
  
"Monty!"  
  
"Let me guess." Monty said as she stormed into Miroku's room and passed through the secret passage in to Sango's room. "No pretences, my dear."   
  
Sango was in bed trying to pretend to be asleep.  
  
"I know you are awake and I know you were with Miroku last night."  
  
Miroku rushed through the secret passage. "Monty, there is no need for jealousy."  
  
"I am not jealous. I just want some honesty. I knew that you invited Mrs. Tremaine and Sango here for a reason more than to allow them to visit with Kagome. I knew it from the beginning. So, Sango, when are you going to tell your aunt that you and Miroku are lovers?"  
  
"I, um well I. We weren't until last night."  
  
"No matter. Miroku has been working up the nerve for months to ask you for your hand. He even had me select a proper jeweler to design your engagement and wedding rings. He even went so far as to have some dresses made especially for you, and new luggage for your honeymoon. Yet the sot never got the nerve to ask."  
  
"Monty!"  
  
"Well, both of you get dressed. Mrs. Tremaine is waiting in the conservatory. You can bend your knee for Sango there. Oh, and I took the liberty of informing your butler to take out your fancy kilt so you can wear your plaid to the wedding."  
  
"Monty!"  
  
"Cheers!" Monty said as she left Sango's room.  
  
"I am sorry, Sango. When Monty gets matchmaking on her mind, there is no stopping her."  
  
"Is what she said true? Have you already bought our rings, and my entire trousseau for our honeymoon?"  
  
Miroku blushed, "You are already wearing the engagement ring. Those trunks in the corner of your room here, those are the things I had made."  
  
Sango leapt from the bed and put her arms around Miroku. "You are simply wonderful!"  
  
"And you are simply ravishing."  
  
"Care to make love again?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
##########  
  
Inuyasha was standing in the blue room, talking to Dhamendra.  
  
"Inuyasha? I thought you would be in with Kagome and Rin."  
  
"Rin does not want me there. Kagome can handle things. I have a strong, willful wife."  
  
"I suppose I should introduce you. Inuyasha, this is Lord Sigismundo Celline. He is the only person in history to have ever escaped the Bastille alive. Sigismundo, this is my cousin, Inuyasha Drake, the Duke of Wyvern."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Sigismundo is going to help my sister to rescue Sesshomaru. We hope to have him in our hands before the corrupt magistrates in Tours send him to Paris. Percy and Jeanne are keeping us informed."  
  
"You are not going, Dhamendra?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Well, not all the way to Tours. I will be in Provence for a time then I must return. I have become too noticeable, and my wife is having a difficult pregnancy. "  
  
"Let me go with you, Monty. This is not a task for just two."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, you will stay with Dhamendra in case something goes awry. I have someone else in mind to help me with this. We will speak of it in my office, later. I am tired."  
  
"This is no task for Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku will be busy with his wedding plans. I have another to call upon. We will discuss it after my nap."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped off towards the gardens."  
  
"I hope he keeps his temper when he find's out the King thought two women would be less conspicuous."  
  
"I hope that as well. Make yourself comfortable. My home is yours, Sigismundo."  
  
##########  
  
Monty took one of the secret passages into her lush, private bedroom. It was the one room in the house she refused to bring her lovers. It held too many memories. She had lost her virginity in that room. She had given birth and lost her son in that room. Cornelius took his last breath there. She did not want to taint her memories, good and bad, with her wicked, wanton ways.  
  
She walked over to a short set of chester drawers and looked at an eight inch tall octagonal, gold chest that sat on the top.   
  
She brushed her hands lightly at the doors and turned the key to open them. The sides of the gold chest opened to create a diorama of a ballroom. Monty wound the lever on the inside to make the music box play. Two five inch tall porcelain dolls started to spin as if dancing to the music. The girl was dressed in a fancy, light green ballgown with yellow and dark green accents. The male doll wore a surcoat that matched the color of the ball gown, dark greeen breeches, and a yellow sash.  
  
As Monty looked at the dancing figures, tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
This was a special music box. Sesshomaru had given it to her the day he professed his love for her. The dolls dancing in the small ballroom were made to look like Monty and Sesshomaru.  
  
"_To my dearest, Adeline. I will love you always."_ The inscription read.  
  
Monty slowly walked to her bed and sat as she watched the dancing dolls and listened to the music. She had always wondered how Sesshomaru had known which song was her favorite. He never told her.  
  
Monty both hated him and loved him at that moment. She had avoided him for ten years. She avoided him when his first wife had died. She refused to see him when he tried to woo her back.   
  
She knew Sesshomaru would just find another once he knew she could have no children. Her heart could not take that again.  
  
Yet, it was up to Monty, as ordered by the King, that she be the one to rescue him.  
  
Monty rolled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep as the music came to a close.  
  
##########  
  
Kagome sat talking with Sigismundo as they waited for everyone to arrive for the afternoon meeting.  
  
"So, how did you meet Monty?"  
  
"Ah, well that is a little delicate for a lady such as yourself." Sigismundo said in an Italian accent. "It would be too shocking."  
  
"I have done a few shocking things myself. They do not call me the 'Devilish Duchess' for nothing."  
  
"Oh, and I thought they called you that just because of your husband's nickname."  
  
"Well, yes and no. I have done my share of 'shocking ' things in the last year."  
  
"I see, well then. I met her at a Bacchanalia held by the Marquise De Sade."  
  
"The _real_ Marquise De Sade?"  
  
"Of course. He was working as a pirate under her father's employ at the time. The Barron helped De Sade keep his coffers full. Whether she joined him in bed, well, I do not know. She was dressed as a man, so it is hard to say whether she actually bedded anyone there, but the party was quite fun."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, now I've done it. I have gone and shocked you."  
  
"So was Inuyasha there?"  
  
"No. I only met your husband today."  
  
"Speak of the devil," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked into the blue room with them.  
  
"So what kind of naughty gossip are you spreading to this wanton Italian, Love?"  
  
"None. All of the naughty gossip is about Monty. I did not know she knew the Marquise De Sade."  
  
"Oh, him." Inuyasha grunted as he slid in next to Kagome. "Her relationship with that scoundrel was only financial. I heard the last time she saw him, she got him drunk and tied him to one of his own torture machines. She left him there and his servants did not find him for three days."  
  
Sigismundo laughed so hard that tears welled up in his eyes. "Ah, only dear Monty could get away with something like that!"  
  
"Dear me could get away with what?"  
  
"Never mind, Monty. We were discussing what you did to the Marquise De Sade."  
  
"Yes, that was quite amusing, but lets go to my study. We have much to discuss."

##########  
  
Monty said, "A penny for the widow's son." as soon as she had locked the door to the study behind them.  
  
Monty, Dhamendra, Inuyasha, and Kagome turned their signets so the rose was showing. Likewise, Sigismundo turned his ring. The symbol on his signet was slightly different. It had a lion and a rose.  
  
"The knights of the rose welcome the knight of St.Germane to this meeting. Now on to the mater at hand. King George has ordered us to come to the aid of the Compte D'Angers. We are to infiltrate the prison in Tours where he is being held, and aid in his escape. Dhamendra and Inuyasha will travel to Provance and wait there until further instructed. Sigismundo will escort me and Kagome to Tours. We will be disguised as courtesans, at first. We will also have disguises as..."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted as he quickly stood up. His fists clenched to his sides and his face grew red. "I will not allow my wife to do this!"  
  
"I understand, Inuyasha, but..."  
  
"No buts Monty. I will not allow my wife to be put in danger because of my rotten brother!"  
  
"Sit down Inuyasha!" Monty shouted.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, sit down." Dhamendra said as he looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt dizzy for a moment, and sat down. "I will not allow it." he said more calmly as he grasped Kagome's hand tightly.  
  
"I am afraid, Inuyasha, that we have no choice. This is a royal command. She is the only other female knight available right now. Plus, her bowmanship will come in handy. If it was not a royal order, I would not take the chance."  
  
"Royal order. I would like to stuff that royal order back up the King's ass."  
  
"I know, Inuyasha. Freely speaking, if it were up to me, I would leave him to rot."  
  
"We will meet with Jeanne and Percy as soon as we get there. Don't worry."  
  
"I can do this, Love. Please, you can not just leave your only brother there to be murdered. Not now. He has a wife and children. I accept, Monty."  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and held her tightly. "Please come back to me alive." He said as he planted a small kiss on her lips. "I would die without you."  
  
Monty shuddered. At that moment, Inuyasha sounded just like Sesshomaru had when he and Monty found out that they were not allowed to marry.  
  
"It is settled then. Our quest will get underway in two weeks, after Miroku's wedding."  
  
##########  
  
Note:   
  
Sigismundo Celline belongs to Robert Anton Wilson. From, _The Historical Illuminati Chronicles_.  
  
Please Review.


	7. Defiance

**Defiance  
**  
Over the next couple of days, Kagome spent much time with Monty. Kagome wanted to learn all the nuances of espionage before she went out on this mission.  
  
Inuyasha was furious. He went hunting in Sherwood with several of the servants to try and pacify his temper, to no avail. He worked in the gardens until the seasonal rains forced him to stay indoors. He polished antique weapons. He helped the servants repair and clean around the manor.  
  
Inuyasha was finally able to corner Dhamendra in one of the catacombs. Inuyasha knew that perhaps talking to the older Hindi gentleman might help him quell his fears and anger.  
  
"How can I help you, Your Grace?"  
  
"Stop with the formalities, Dhamendra. My nerves can not take it right now."  
  
"Very well, Inuyasha, what do you need. I am taking these herbs down to my laboratory. Timing is crucial."  
  
"How are you able to calm my anger with only a look?"  
  
"Ah, so you finally noticed. Come with me to my lab. I will explain it to you there."  
  
Inuyasha was glad that Dhamendra knew his way around the winding tunnels. The dripping of water and the scent of mildew made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. Within a matter of minutes, Inuyasha would have been completely lost in the catacombs.  
  
They came upon a group of well worn stone steps and ascended into a large oval shaped room. The room was well lit with lamps, candles and an occasional torch.   
  
On various tables were bubbling glass pots connected to tubes. Dhamendra went over to where a tube was dripping liquid into the top of a small barrel. Dhamendra took a glass and held it under a tap at the bottom of a barrel near the one dripping the fluid.   
  
"Do you want some of this?" he said casually as filled the glass with the amber colored liquid.  
  
"You are insane if you think I will be a guinea pig for one of your concoctions."  
  
"It's just whiskey. My own brew. When Monty is so upset, I tend to keep myself slightly intoxicated." He said as he took a few sips.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the glass from Dhamendra and took a large gulp. His eyes went wide as he took a deep breath to keep from coughing. "Good brew. My compliments."  
  
"One does have to have an occupation on the side. His Majesty pays handsomely for my brews."  
  
"I really needed a drink."  
  
"I know, otherwise I would not have showed you where my laboratories are located. The only way to get to these rooms is through the catacombs. The rooms that comprise my lab are some of the only parts of Loxley Castle that are still intact. I suspect it is because they were once part of the dungeons."  
  
Inuyasha sipped his whiskey a couple of times. The room they were in, which Dhamendra informed Inuyasha was just his distillery, was fascinating. Dhamendra had thought through every detail of its construction.   
  
"It hasn't gone to your head already? I would have thought you could hold your drink much better, Inuyasha."  
  
"No, I just find your distillery a marvelous piece of work."  
  
"Thank you, but it is nothing compared to the rest of the laboratory. Come with me." Dhamendra said motioning Inuyasha towards a thick wooden door. "As for your question about my special look that calms you down, it is hypnotysm, of sorts. The Bramin Monks have used similar methods for hundreds of years. Of course, I could not use it on anyone else until I had first mastered it on myself."  
  
The door led to a long, hall-like room. Along the walls were tables and shelves containing several of Dhamendra's experiments. Some of the experiments looked positively grotesque.   
  
Dhamendra made his way to one of the tables. He crushed the herbs he had been carrying with a mortar and pestle. He took a spoon and carefully took some of the crushed herb and added it to a small, caldron. Dhamendra stirred the concoction with another spoon then carefully poured the contents into a glass beaker to allow it to cool.  
  
"Perfect. Now come with me, Inuyasha. I translated a book that explains the methods of which I use to help keep things calm around here. It seems you need use of it. I have my hands full with Monty. I have no time to nursemaid your temperament as well." Dhamendra said as he opened the door at the end of the hallway that led to his personal study. He went to a bookcase and took a small leather-bound book from the shelves. He handed the book to Inuyasha. "I trust you to give this back when you are finished with it. I have yet to make another English copy of it."  
  
"Of course. What did you mean by you having your hands full with Monty's temper?"  
  
"If His Majesty had not ordered her to go on this mission, she would have preferred to let Sesshomaru rot. After all that man did to her, I can scarcely blame her."  
  
"What do you mean? What did Sesshomaru do to her?"  
  
"Something terrible and unforgivable. It is not my place to say what. It would make things more difficult if I were to say any more. Suffice it to say that it is her secret, and by revealing it, I would be forced to tell other secrets that neither you nor Monty have any reason to hear just yet. It is complicated."  
  
"I should have known I would never get a straight answer out of you."  
  
"It is my specialty. Do you want another drink? Your glass is empty."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I will show you where the other doors in this hallway lead. One is a secret escape route, one not even Monty knows about. It leads to my private stables. Just be careful not to mistake that door for the one next to it, that is my autopsy room."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Because Monty is wrong in involving your wife in her personal problems. Percy, Jeanne, and Johanna are already in place. Sigismundo is a master escape artist, as well as a master of disguise. Monty should be fine without involving you and Kagome. It makes no sense to me, so I am providing a way out. I suggest you not go to Waverly or Muirwood right off. She will suspect you have gone there first and go collect you."  
  
"Dhamendra, if this mission upsets her that much, if it is that personal, don't you think it would be too dangerous for her to do this without more help."  
  
"I have confidence in my sister. Besides, I suspect His Majesty is sending her on this mission as one of his cruel jokes. King George knows full well the problems between those two, and has kept tight lipped as everyone else about the matter. His Majesty is bored from the old gossip and wants something new to fill his wanting ears."  
  
"I see. He reminds me of my stepmother."  
  
"Well, your stepmother was his second cousin. She must have possessed the madness as well."  
  
"I will think about your proposal, Dhamendra. Now help me to navigate the catacombs back, more slowly this time. I want to be able to find my way without delays."  
  
"Of course, this way."  
  
##########  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth as he watched Kagome sleeping. He was torn. He did not want to have his wife harmed in any way, yet he knew that Monty needed her help.  
  
_"What are the terrible secrets that Dhamendra refuses to tell me?"_ he wondered to himself, _"Secrets that put Monty in terrible danger."  
_  
"I am awake, Love. Please quit pacing about and come to bed. I know this mission disturbs you, but Monty is preparing me well."  
  
"I still do not think it is a good idea for you to go."  
  
"Monty needs me. She needs me to help her keep her emotions from getting the best of her. If I do not go, she will kill Sesshomaru. The King will see that as treason and have her executed. You do not want that, do you?"  
  
"If it will end her apparent misery, it may be for the best. I like Rin, but she is strong enough to get along without Sess. Monty's sanity is slipping. Better that she be dead than in bedlam."  
  
"There is no way for you to understand, until you get the truth from her. I know a little of it. She told me some of the problem so I would be prepared to handle her in case she overreacts."  
  
"What do you know? Please tell me, Kagome."  
  
"I can't. I promised Monty that I would not tell you. Trust me, Love, there is a good reason why she has not told you yet."  
  
"That is not an excuse." Inuyasha said as he pulled on a robe and stormed out.  
  
###########  
  
"Monty, open this door!" Inuyasha roared as he pounded on Monty's bedchamber door. "I know you are awake, so quit avoiding me!"  
  
"Not now, Inuyasha. I am in no mood to talk to anyone."  
  
"Hell with that! You are going to open this door and talk to me! Now! If you don't, Kagome and I will be gone tomorrow! Do you hear me Monty? I want answers and I want them now!"  
  
Inuyasha heard as Monty slowly undid the latches to her chamber door. She stood there a moment and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Monty sighed, turned her back to him and waved her hand to indicate he could enter. She sat on her bed and indicated an overstuffed chair where Inuyasha could sit. "What do you want?"  
  
"The truth. Why do you insist on taking Kagome with you?"  
  
"I need her help. You are a man. You would never be able to understand what this is doing to me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Monty sighed, stood and went over to her music box. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." she said as she opened it and turned the crank to make it play. She turned and slowly made her way back to the bed.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes on Monty. He thought that Monty was using the music to calm her nerves. He did not look at the music box as Monty stared into his eyes. "Scarlatti in D, good choice for calming the nerves."  
  
"Well, look. That is what started it. He gave that to me nearly twelve years ago." Monty said as she pointed to the dancing figures in the music box.  
  
Inuyasha gasped ad stood as he looked at the representations of Sesshomaru and Monty dancing around the miniature ballroom. He stood and went to take a closer look. _"That bastard."_   
  
"No, Inuyasha. I am certain at that time he really did love me. It was your stepmother that messed everything up. She was still upset over your father's affair with your mother. She was also upset that the former lover of hers she hired to kill you did not succeed. This was just icing on the cake to her anger."  
  
"Tell me, all of it."  
  
"I met your brother in Paris. My father had a box for us at the opera house. Unlike most of the patrons there, I was more interested in actually listening to the music rather than looking around the boxes to see what everyone was wearing. The Duke of Durham, his son, Cornelius, Dhamendra and my father started snickering at me as I leaned forward over the edge of the box. I turned to reprimand the three men when Cornelius pointed to the box directly across from ours. In that box, there were a group of young men engaging in what looked like a game of cards. One of the men, however, was ignoring the rest. He stood there, gripping the edge of the box. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. I looked at him and started to giggle. He looked hilarious. One of the other men in the box tugged at him and forced him to sit down. The sight of him was already causing a commotion among the various boxes. My father's outlandish pirate costume was causing a stir all on its own and I believed that is what the silver haired young man was gaping at. "  
  
"Sesshomaru looked shocked? That is not like him."  
  
"Yes, he looked shocked. Sesshomaru was only nineteen. We attended a masque directly after the symphony performance. I was dressed as a fairy princess. A young man dressed as a white unicorn came to me and kissed my hand. He asked my father's permission to dance with me. He danced wonderfully. Three quarters of the way through the dance, he pulled me off to the side and out into the gardens. I was frightened at first. He sat me on a bench, bent to one knee and took off his mask. His face was so red when he blurted out, _'I Love You'_ that I giggled uncontrollably. _'Please, cheerful angel, tell me your name so I may worship you in my dreams' _he said to me. It made me laugh even harder. I had never had anyone speak like that to me before and it just seemed funny coming from a complete stranger."  
  
Inuyasha started to giggle as he tried to imagine his older brother on one knee, red faced, and spouting sonnets.   
  
"He told me that the name Adeline was perfect for me because it meant cheerful. I am not sure how he did it, but he made sure his clothing matched every dress I wore to every ball we attended after that. He had brunch with us on Sundays. Over the next two months, he was nearly everywhere I was, except my bedchamber. He and Dhamendra became good friends. He returned with us to Barstow Manor when we returned from Paris. It was in the conservatory that he asked me to marry him."  
  
"He what?" Inuyasha said as he sat back down and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"He gave me that music box as an engagement present. I had broken my arranged engagement to Cornelius already, and Sesshomaru was confident he could break his arranged betrothal easily. He was wrong. His mother was furious. She did not want her son marrying the _'daughter of a pirate,'_ especially if she was related to her husband's mistress. She forbade him to ever see me again. He snuck away from Muirwood and came here. He used the secret passages to stay here with me, in this room. The next day, with Cornelius' help, we eloped to Venice. Unfortunately, he was cared more for his mother and her wealth than he did for me. He left me in Venice, heartbroken and pregnant."  
  
"He what!?" Inuyasha said standing from his chair. "He had no reason to not break his engagement, and marry you. You were carrying his child, for God's Sake!"  
  
"He never knew I was pregnant. Very few people know that I ever was at all. By the time I found out, Sesshomaru had already wed his first wife. It was too late."  
  
Inuyasha slumped down back into the chair. "What about your child?"  
  
"He died when he was born. I nearly died as well. The difficulty of the birth is the reason I have not had to worry about conceiving during my exploits over the years. "  
  
Inuyasha sat and looked at the floor. "You were right to have kept this from me. It really does make me want to kill him."  
  
"Don't. It is not entirely your brother's fault in all of this. I should have told him about the child. I should have had a doctor checking on me regularly instead of hiding here through the pregnancy. I should have at least explained why I refused to talk to him when he came here after the death of his first wife. I need to talk to him. In order to do so, I have to save his life. I hate him as much as I still love him. I know it is hard for a man to understand, but it is how I feel."  
  
"I suppose I should go to bed. I shouldn't let Kagome worry about me." Inuyasha said as he stood and left.  
  
#############  
  
"Kagome, I have decided to let you go on this mission, on one condition, I am going with you." Inuyasha said as he stirred some sugar into his morning tea.  
  
"But Monty doesn't want you along. You are supposed to back us up if anything goes wrong. "  
  
"Let the Italian be the backup. Monty told me about her relationship with my brother. I need to make sure he keeps his hands off of her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My stoic brother doesn't act emotionally unless he is very serious. If he was mad for Monty back then, there is a very good chance he is still mad for her. I don't want him making moves on her in a romantic fashion."  
  
"That is a little harsh, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she spread some strawberries onto a piece of warm bread, "If Monty wants to be Sesshomaru's mistress, then let her. If it helps your brother's attitude out as well, so much the better. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"Alright, but I still want Celline as the backup."  
  
"If you insist." Monty said as she stepped into the dining hall. "Sigismundo agrees with your decision, by the way. He talked with me about it last night before we retired."  
  
"It is all set then."  
  
"That it is, Kagome. That it is."  
  
##########  
  
Please review. 


	8. To France

**To France**

"Should go to port at Callais? It is the closest port from England." Inuyasha paced back and forth.

"And, they are the most heavily guarded. If we want to get your brother out alive, those routes are not an option."

"What about the southern route from Provence, that you mentioned before?" Kagome asked.

"That is a good escape route. One of our associates, whom I just call John, is there now. The away route is not the problem at this time, it is getting into the country."

"Si, Madame Monty. The best route I can see is the port at LaRochelle. It is close to Tours and has less security among the most northern ports. We may be able to escape from there as well. Although I would keep Madame John in Provence as a second."

"Madame John?" Kagome asked with a slight gasp.

"I am not the only noblewoman who dresses in men's clothing. John and I had the same instructor as Knights."

"What about Nantes? That port is closest. Besides, I doubt that is any port isn't heavily watched."

"It is a possibility, Inuyasha. Do you know the area around that port? I am not very familiar with it."

"I know it like the back of my hand, Monty."

"Ah I see!" Sigismundo said with a twinkle in his eye. "They will not consider us using the easiest and closest route. They will think we will use a round about way. Yes, that is how they think! No one expected me to tie sheets together to scale down the tower I was held in and, scale and hop over a small wall and leave by the boat dock of the Bastille. I was constantly within the reach of the guards, but they took no notice because they did not believe I would climb down the tower."

"Very well, we well enter France at Nantes and make our way across country to Tours. Sigismundo, you go on ahead of us. Do you have anyone to accompany you while you scout out the port?"

"Si, I have a friend who can meet me there. I do not know the port at Nantes well, but she does. She has my confidence."

"Very well. May the Rose protect you. We will catch up after Miroku's wedding next week."

"I will be waiting."

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha should help the servants around the manor. We should also work in the gardens as time permits."

"Why?"

"We need to rough up our hands a bit. We will be posing as peasants most of the time. One of the first things the rebels look at are the hands. Our hands need to look like we work with them. We will wear gloves at Miroku's wedding, no one there will notice."

"That makes sense."

"Inuyasha, directly after Miroku's wedding, we will have to dye your hair. I am sorry, cousin, but those white tresses stick out like a sore thumb."

"I understand."

* * *

Over the next week, Kagome worked polishing silver, cooking meals and caring fro various plants when it was not raining. She found prancing about in peasant clothing relaxing and carefree.

"I wonder why the TON put up with corsets and heavy dresses so much." Kagome said as she pruned a rosebush.

"Because they like to show off their wealth." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her. He was dressed in a tan shirt and worn brown breeches. He braided his hair and wore a straw, wide brimmed hat on his head. A rake was slung over his shoulder. "Even in that rough brown dress, and your hair up in a kerchief, it still does not hide how gorgeous you are."

"And that outfit does not hide how handsome you are either."

Inuyasha threw the rake aside and grabbed Kagome. He whirled her around as he kissed her. "Perhaps we should take some time away from our chores. That threadbare dress makes me want you, now."

"You want me so often because you know we will have little time to make love after we leave for France."

"That too." He said as he lowered her to the ground and started to undo the laces on her corselet.

"Inuyasha! We are in the garden!"

"So, we are peasants right now. This is another freedom the poor are permitted that the rich rarely dare. Peasants can make love wherever they please."

Kagome giggled slightly as she started undoing the laces on his breeches. "I suppose you are right, and this hedge is high enough for a little privacy."

"It is more private in the labyrinth, if that concerns you too much."

"Not too much," Kagome said as she allowed Inuyasha to lift her skirts and remove her panelettes.

They made love twice before a slight giggle broke their bliss.

Two Hindi boys, about twelve years old each, were peering at them through one of the smaller bushes.

"Oh, you two get out of here!" Inuyasha grumbled and he picked up some soil and threw it at the boys.

The two boys giggled loudly as they ran off back towards the manor.

"Well, that ruins the mood."

Kagome started laughing. She could not help it. She was not sure if it was from her own embarrassment or the redness of Inuyasha's face.

"Oh, hush." He said as he stood up, pulled up his breeches, and laced up his shirt.

"I wonder if this is what it will be like when we have children?"

"Probably, if they are boys. Girls seem to think sex is disgusting to watch until they get older." Inuyasha said as he started joining in his wife's laughter.

* * *

The chapel at the Saxton Estate was brightly decorated in blues and greens with splashes of yellow. Sango wanted Miroku's clan colors for the wedding, despite protests.

Kagome shook nervously as Inuyasha led her down the aisle at Miroku and Sango's wedding. She was unsure what made her more nervous, the wedding itself or the fact they were leaving for France directly after the reception.

"It will be alright, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I will always protect you."

Miroku was dressed in a kilt of the Sinclair plaid, complete with white fur sporran. He clasped his hands behind his back and tried to keep from shuffling his feet. Beads of sweat slowly poured from his brow. Occasionally, he would take the handkerchief he had in his fist and patted his brow slightly.

As Inuyasha took his place beside Miroku, he whispered, "So is it true what they say about Scotsmen and their kilts?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Miroku said through gritted teeth. "I am tempted to run. If I do, you will have your answer."

Two more groomsmen with bridesmaids on their arms slowly filed in to the sound of one of Mozart's sonatas. The musicians smiles sweetly as they played.

"Maybe she should have chose a requiem. If you keep shaking like that, you will pass out dead."

"I told you to shut up."

"Calm down. You will get through this."

"I would have had a longer engagement if it wasn't for Monty."

"You would have been too afraid to do this if not for Monty's intervention."

"Did you know she and Dhamendra had me use an aphrodisiac on Sango?"

"No, why should that matter?"

"Monty failed to mention that it is also a fertility enhancer. I have to marry Sango before anyone notices anything."

"Congratulations. Take a deep breath, here she comes."

Sango walked slowly down the aisle on her uncle's arm. Miroku suddenly calmed at the sight at her. He started fidgeting again as Sango slowed to let her elderly uncle keep pace.

"Oh come on Sango, lets get this over with."

"So are you going to run?"

"No. Now I want her in my bed, as soon as all of these formalities get over with."

"Now there, that wasn't too painful, was it?" Inuyasha said as he poured Miroku a glass. "To Miroku and Sango Sinclair! May they be as blissful as my wife and I are!"

"Here, here!"

"Are you feeling alright, Sango?" Kagome said as she saw how still Sango was sitting .

"I feel fine. I am just sleepy and hungry. I did not sleep at all last night."

"You probably will not get much sleep tonight either, unfortunately."

"I know. I think I will just eat and rest here until Miroku is ready to go inside"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Very happy! Oh, Kagome, don't get me wrong. I just have not had much sleep. Lets just say Miroku and I are already intimate."

"Perhaps he will let you sleep then. "

"Kagome, Inuyasha is motioning for you to give your toast."

"Friends! I am so glad that my dear friend Sango was chosen by my dear cousin. May they always be happy!"

Cheers rang out as the eating, drinking, dancing and carousing continued.

An hour into the festivities of the reception, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to sit beside him.

"We should be getting ready to leave. I see Sango is tired and Miroku is anxious."

"Where is Monty?"

"We will have to find her. She always like this at weddings. That is why I could not introduce you at our formal wedding. She takes a couple of bottles of wine or champagne and gets drunk in private."

"I can't say that I blame her. All of her dreams have smashed thoroughly."

"Thanks to my brother. Miroku, we have to be going. We have business overseas and we do not want to miss our ship. Take care."

"I hope to see you both back safe and sound." Miroku replied as he purposely fingered his signet ring.

* * *

It took Kagome and Inuyasha nearly an hour to find Monty. She was asleep in a pile of hay next to the stables.

"Oh bloody hell! Inuyasha! I was sleeping!"

"You are drunk."

"That too. Ugh, my head. I knew I should have stayed away from the champagne."

"You can sober up in the carriage. We need to get to London. I have to get to that hairdresser of yours and we need to catch a boat. Remember?" Inuyasha said as he walked Monty over to where the carriage was waiting.

"Ugh, no. No boats. I will loose my stomach for sure."

"Maybe you should ride up top of the carriage with Malik. It might help you sober up."

"Oh no, no, no. He will try to make me drink one of those rancid oil things he uses on hangovers. I will vomit if I ride up with him."

"Well you had better keep your drink down on the ride, then. I am not having Kagome clean that up. And, I won't clean it up either."

"Be nice or I will change my will."

"Like I really care about that."

"You want me to give it all to Percy?"

"I don't care. The only thing I care about with you right now is getting you sobered up."

Dhamendra was already in the carriage waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha and Monty. He smirked slightly and shook his head. "Sister, I told you that you should not get drunk this time. You are going to feel terrible on the trip."

"Dhamendra, tell Inuyasha I will cut him out of my will and give it all away if he doesn't quit being mean to me."

"Why should I do that? He doesn't get that much of your fortune, anyway."

"Some brother you are."

"Monty, look at me. Now, sleep."

Monty grunted a couple of times and murmured something about if her son had survived, then fell fast asleep.

"The power of suggestion works well, especially when she is very drunk."

"Will you be joining us to France?"

"Temporarily. I have some business to attend to. Some supplies I must buy for my laboratory. Then I will come right back. Percy will see you all home."

* * *

Two days and several stops later, they reached London.

Monty's London townhouse was spacious. It was appointed with several rooms and plenty of servants.

Dhamendra put Monty to bed before he retired for a short nap.

Kagome went to the spacious library and poured over the many books on French culture and politics that she could find while Inuyasha was getting his hair done.

Inuyasha looked in the mirror at himself. He had never imagined that black hair would look good on him.

"You should dye it again in a few weeks. It is not a permanent dye, Your Grace. It will wash out."

"I do not plan on keeping it, but it does look very good. Thank you, uh.."

"I am called Beth, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Beth."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she entered the kitchen. "I nearly did not recognize you. But, nothing can hide that devilishly handsome face."

"Well the devil may care about this hair color, but I do not. It sickens me the reason I have to change the color is to rescue my selfish brother."

"Believe me, I think this is worse on Monty than it is on you. She has not seen Sesshomaru in years. She needs to face her feelings, for once, and deal with them."

"You're right. She goes so far as to refuse to speak his name. Have you noticed that? She calls him Compte D'Angers, or my brother, or sometimes just 'him.' She has never dealt with that pain. She has never given herself time to think about Sesshomaru in any other way, except drudging up the pain again."

"Ah, the hair color looks good." Dhamendra said as he entered the kitchen and rummaged around for something to drink. "Now you are nearly as handsome as me."

"Dhamendra. How long has Monty harbored her hate for Sesshomaru?"

"Since she lost her child. Kagome. I hope this resolves things. There is a secret I have been hiding from Monty for many years. I grow weary of keep the secret. It breaks my heart to do so."

"If it causes you so much pain, why not tell Monty about it."

"Not until she makes peace with herself. If I do, she will hate me. That is the last thing in the world I want. I may seem aloof, but I care very dearly for my sister. We had best get some sleep. Our ship leaves just after sundown."

* * *

It seemed that the storms parted just for the ship. The captain explained to Kagome that the beginning of July was the best time to be traveling south.

Inuyasha could have swore Dhamendra had something to do with the odd stretch of good weather, but he was loathe to mention it.

Dhamendra had his hands full. Monty was sick.

"I told you to refrain from besotting yourself so soon before the trip, but _no_. You never listen to me, although I am nearly eight years your senior."

"Oh shut up, and hold me so I do not fall overboard."

Kagome had her hands full as well. She tried to keep her distance from aall of the sailors save the captain. Kagome could have sworn the scallywags had not seen a female in months.

The ship, _The Highland Heather, _belonged to a group of privateers in Monty's employ. It was on its way to India to _'procure' _goods. Kagome was not sure whether that meant they would steal the goods or pick them up at port.

"Are ye doin alright lassie?" Captain Brodie said to Kagome as he saw her staring off into space.

"I am doing fine."

"Doona be so concerned about me men. They're only jesting with ye. If ye have any trouble, doona hesitate to call on me. I have no qualms about placin the offender in irons."

"Is Monty always this sick when she travels by ship?"

"Nay. She got herself drunk too soon before the trip. Between the waves and the hangover, she stays sick for a might. She will be fine long before we reach Nantes. If this weather holds, we should make it in another fortnight." Brodie said as he turned to take the wheel from his first mate. His read coat flapped in the wind, as did a plaid sash he had thrown over his shoulder and buckled around his waist.

"Does the Scotsman upset you?" Inuyasha asked, as he put his arms around her waist.

"No. Actually, out of all of the men here, he is the nicest."

"Good. Brodie has a strict code of honor against harming women, despite his sailors' fears for having women on board. Lucky for us, the crew thinks Dhamendra is good luck."

"I can't wait to get off of this boat. I know what we are doing is very dangerous, but I can't help but be excited about it."

"I understand. I am about as excited as I am afraid."

"Hang onto me, Inuyasha. I will not leave you, ever."

* * *

Sigismundo met them at the docks. His face was ashen and his manner frantic. Monty had never seen the Italian so upset.

"You must come quick to my house! We have a serious problem." Sigismundo waited for Monty and the other to gather their things and les them quickly to a run- down hovel at the edge of Nantes.

"Now will you tell me why you are so nervous, Sigismundo."

"Oh! Madame Monty! It is terrible. The Bastille!"

"Quit babbling and tell me what is wrong."

"A mob in Paris stormed the Bastille! It has fallen! The riots and violence have gotten worse. Many of the nobles and the bourgeoisie have been arrested and shot! If we do not get to The Compte quickly, he will be transported to Paris!"

"My God! I never imagined it could get this bad! Kagome, I want you to go home with Dhamendra as soon as he is finished with his business."

"I will not abandon Monty!" Kagome looked at Monty's face. Monty was close to bursting into tears.

"How, How could they?"

"Calm down, cousin. We will get to him before anything happens."

"Do you know where he is being held, Sigismundo?"

"In a farm to the west of what was his estate. So far they have not tried to move him. My lusty lady says that they are keeping him there because they are looking for something. The Compte refuses to tell them where his _legacy _is."

"Legacy? My god, they are looking for the swords!"

"What swords are you talking about, love?"

"Kagome. My father was entrusted with a pair of swords. The templars brought them back from the holy land four hundred years ago. They supposedly belonged to a pair of Roman soldiers who showed Christ sympathy as he carried the cross. As a reward for their kindness, God put a blessing on the swords. One sword is said to have great healing power. The soldier who carried that sword supposedly slipped water and bread to Christ while imprisoned before his procession. The other sword ensures victory to any leader. That sword was carried by the soldier fought off the ones throwing stones at Christ."

"Oh my God! Inuyasha! We can not let the rioters get their hands on those swords!"

"Certainly not!" Monty added, "Who knows where they will stop? Who is to say that once they have those swords they will stop at France? In the hands of a tyrant, those swords could allow the terror to spread around the world!"

"You are right. Let us get ourselves in order. We have to get those swords as well as my brother."

* * *

Please Review


	9. Treasures

**Treasures**

A knock came to Sigismundo's door sometime past midnight. Sigismundo carefully made a series of taps against the door. After a series of taps was retuned, he opened the door.

"Who is it Sig?" Inuyasha groggily rose his head as he sat asleep in one of the ruined chairs.

"This is Constance Geneve. She is disguised, and stays close to your brother. So what news do you have for me, bell'amore?"

"They as of yet have no plan to move him from where he is. A man calling himself Anjou has given them strict orders. He is not to be moved until the legacy is found. The disgusting pigs are searching for clues in the ruins. I do know that this Anjou is not a commoner. His speech is too refined. His French is too perfect, as if he were trying to hide a foreign accent."

"What does this man look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is tall and thin. Although, his clothing is worn, he always wears black. His hair is always tucked under a scarf and a hat. His eyes are blue, I think. He always wears a lace mask, even to bed."

"You had best be on your way, "Sigismundo handed her several gold coins. "You must take care not to be missed. Ciao bella!"

"Au Revoir, monsieur Celline." Constance pocketed the coins and quickly left.

"If you trust that strumpet so much, why the coin?"

"Ah! She was a servant of Madame Pompadour. I am simply keeping her in my confidence, Inuyasha. Gold has a tendency to do that, especially a girl trained by the Madame."

"At least you choose your informants well. The Madame's girls are known to be some of the best."

"In more ways than one. You had best rouse Madame Monty and your Kagome. I have your papers ready. Your aliases are, Ian, Monique and Kathlene. Madame John will be waiting for you with a carriage, and new aliases."

"I thought John was in Provence?"

"Her business with her former client was done. Percy is busy in Paris. He would be busy even if the Bastille had not fallen. He is smitten with some actress there."

"So how are we going to get to Tours?"

"You will be trading whiskey and fruit for grain at the farm where they hold Sesshomaru. The whiskey is one of Dhamendra's special brews. He had it unloaded before he set back out with Brodie. They will be drunk very quickly. Take care to only drink the whiskey I have provided in the flasks."

Sigismundo went to the spot on the floor where Monty fitfully slept. He shook her and pointed to a wardrobe where their disguises. Although the dresses for Kagome and Monty were nice, they were tattered.

"I suppose we are to be poor, whiskey merchants this time?" Monty said groggily. She uncaringly slipped out of her clothes and donned her dress.

"Oh! Monty, why must you tempt this poor Italian that way?"

"You are far from poor, Sigismundo Celline, Earl of Malatesta, as well as a plethora of other titles in Spain, Scotland and Belgium."

"You forgot Sicily. Never mind, I am only poor when trying to control my machismo. Which, around you, is very difficult."

"Oh, shut up Sig and go see if the wagon is ready. We should leave before the sun comes up. I'll be damned if I am going to travel in the scorching summer heat noontime brings."

Sigismundo saw to the wagon and came back in a few minutes later.

Kagome yawned, stretched and scratched at the coarse material of her dress. "I am ready whenever you are, love."

"I think Monty is the only one not ready." Inuyasha looked as Monty stuck several knives and firearms into the folds of her dress.

"Kagome. I have a short bow and arrows for you as well as a couple of pistols. Sometimes, a bow can be better than a rifle or pistol. It is faster and easier to reload, if you know what you are doing." Monty said as she handed the weapons to Kagome.

"And I certainly know how to handle a bow well."

"Enough chatter, lets get on with this. "Inuyasha growled.

"Quite right."

* * *

The masked man calling himself Anjou beat Sesshomaru's chest with a riding crop.

Other than an occasional faint groan, Sesshomaru did not make a sound as he was beaten. His arms were tied above his head to a beam in the low ceiling of the room. His arms were tied too high to allow him to sit unless he was provided with a stool, which was only at night. Standing caused his arms to curl awkwardly behind his back, causing a great deal of pain. The only comfortable position was a crouch, but his knees hurt from doing that as well.

Sesshomaru had been stripped of his clothing. He was not allowed to go to a privy to relive himself, so his own piss, shit, blood and vomit was all over the floor. They threw a rag over his man parts when the girl came to feed him moldy bread and stale water.

The humiliation was worse to Sesshomaru than the pain in his joints and from the welts from his beatings.

Sometimes his torturer would splash buckets of water over him. Sesshomaru crouched and shivered. No one would towel him off. The droplets of water, that were refreshing at first, quickly turned frigid and uncomfortable.

On one afternoon when Anjou was particularly upset with his prey, he raped Sesshomaru. Anjou laughed as Sesshomaru ground his teeth trying not to scream.

Anjou had not raped him since, but he knew that the black clad man would do it again if it suited him.

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble. Tell me where the treasures are hidden."

"I have no idea where they are. The only sword I had was Toukijin, the cursed sword. You already have that."

"I do not believe you. Your brother's estates were already searched. I have been assured the bastard does not have them. They are here. I can feel it. So, will you tell me or do you like the feel of my crop?"

"You are a sadistic bastard."

"Sadistic, yes. I kept good company with the Marquis. He threw such grand parties. A bastard, no, although my father wishes I was."

"Get out!"

"You are in no position to issue me orders, Compte." Anjou put the crop under Sesshomaru's chin to force him to look into his captor's cold eyes. "You are the one under my control this time."

"I have no idea who the hell you are."

"You do, but I will not let you know who just yet. Suffice it to say that I have wanted revenge for a very long time. My brothers will not rest until I do."

"You will pay for this."

"Perhaps I should give the pigs back their roofed sty. Hmm? I am sure they would love to nibble on you."

Sesshomaru spat in Anjou's face.

Anjou laughed and smiled as he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

Kagome fanned herself with her hat. It was not yet mid morning, yet the heat was already creeping up.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road and tried to keep the wagon steady. It was not easy. The wagon was poorly constructed and the nag Sigismundo had chosen was not very cooperative.

"How much farther _Ian_? _Monique_ looks rather green. I hope you are not still seasick."

"No _Kathlene. _It is not the wagon, it is my nerves. It has been years since they were strung this tight. Not since I lost Sukunaio."

"Kag.. _Kathlene_ understands, _Monique_. We lost a child a year ago."

"At least you had Inu, I mean _Ian_. I had nobody but an angry father, and maids who whispered all kinds of cruel thing."

"Enough of that. We should be there soon. Even in this piece of junk, we will make it well before late afternoon. Now, _Monique_, I think you need to cover your face with your hat and take a nap. Just keep a hand on one of those pistols. Just in case."

"I will"

"And we had best be practicin our brogues. We're supposed to be Scots."

"Aye, _Ian_." Monty said wearily.

* * *

It was early evening before they reached the farm where Sesshomaru was being held.

"Ehy! I am 'ere to trade. Was told to come 'ere." Inuyasha shouted at the peasants who asked for their papers and searched the wagon."

"So, yer Ian MacColl. Let me test the merchandise." One of the presents said as he reached for Kagome's breasts.

"Bluddy 'ell! I'm sellin whiskey, not me wife!"

"Sorry citizen, sorry! I don't read very well! I thought they was whores!"

"I think ye should be learnin. That is my wife and the other is my widowed sister."

"Ye had best remove yer hand!" Kagome said as she pulled one of the pistols from her pockets. She was glad she had spent time talking with Captain Brodie on the ship. It made it easier to pick up the Scots brogue. "I doona think ye will want a hole in yer head."

"Bah! Ye danged Frenchies." Monty said as she wrestled herself free from another one of the peasants. "Actin like a bunch of filthy Sassenachs!"

"Nay, Monique. Don't fash yerself. These air not the ones that killed yer Dugan and yer barin."

"I'm sorry citizen! I forget all that them English bourgeois torture Scots women."

The peasants gave the papers back to Inuyasha and led the wagon over a small hill.

Inuyasha had to bite his lip to hide his gasp. The estate where he had spent a number of years in his boyhood was a burned out husk.

Dozens of peasants were combing the rubble for valuables. Inuyasha was sure that some of them were looking for the hiding place of the swords. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes.

_"This is useless. Only the healing sword is here. They burned it down over something that might or might not be there._" He thought to himself.

"Whatts the matter Mr. MacColl?"

"Nothin. Just reminds me of my home when I was a small lad. English burnt it down. The Laird never got a chance to rebuild."

The peasant grimaced. "You put your trust in some wicked Lord?"

"Tis different in Scotland. Lairds work side by side with their clansmen. Yer clan is yer family. Ye will never find a Scots Laird without calluses on his hands."

"That makes it even more a shame that the English took your lands. If it were like that here. There would be no need to rebel."

"I doona doubt that one bit."

* * *

As the sun went down , Anjou watched his men work themselves into a drunken stupor. He sat in his chair and looked out the window. The shack he occupied used to be a guard post for the estate. It had long been abandoned, but Anjou and his servant made it livable. The guard shack provided the best view of the entire estate, and the small farms surrounding the area.

"Ninta, bring me some more wine, and make sure my bed is turned down."

"Yes Sir."

"You have obeyed me, you have stayed away from the prisoner?"

"Y.. yes sir." The young boy stuttered at his master. Ninta was ten years old. His parents died when he was four.

Anjou groaned and made his way to the bed. He took off his shoes and pulled the blankets over himself.

"If you leave this shack again, I will beat you black and blue. Then I will throw you in the river, since you like to spend so much time there rather than sleeping."

Anjou had saved Ninta from a disease infested orphanage three years ago. Ninta appreciated being taken from that horrible place, and learning to be a valet. Yet, in the past two months, Ninta became deathly afraid of his master.

Anjou had cut off Ninta's curly white locks close to his head, and hit him repeatedly if the boy removed his headband and hat.

Ninta was not allowed to go outside of the guard shack. Although, sometimes Ninta would sneak out at night. He liked to swim in the cool water of a nearby stream.

Sometimes, when everyone was asleep, he would sneak around to the back of the pig house and peek in on the prisoner. He felt very sorry for the man who was tied there.

The night before, when he snuck out, Ninta thought about taking the prisoner a blanket to keep out the night chill. It would have been a simple task. The fat guard who was supposed to watch the prisoner was always asleep, or in female company.

Ninta carefully inched his way into the pig house with a ragged cloak he had found by the riverbank. As he tried to put the cloak on the prisoner's lap, the prisoner woke up.

"Get me some water and food." the prisoner whispered, "and a knife to cut these bonds, if you can. You must help me."

Ninta stood there in shock as he looked at the prisoner. With all of the mud and filth covering the man, Ninta did not realize the man's hair was white like his own.

Even more startling to the boy were the color of the man's eyes. They were golden color. The prisoner's eyes were merely a shade lighter than his own honey amber colored eyes.

Ninta dropped the cloak on the floor and ran back to the guard shack, but he promised himself to go talk to the prisoner again when he got the chance.

_"Perhaps that man will help me get away if I help him get lose."_

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and Monty waited in the wagon until well past dark. They wanted to make sure the peasants in charge of keeping Sesshomaru were asleep.

Monty peeked through one of the windows of the pig house to see Sesshomaru asleep sitting on a stool. she was shocked to see how thin he was.

Monty ran to one of the peasants and found one with clothes that looked like they would fit Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, over here. We need to drag this one into the pig house." she whispered.

"I have the wig ." Kagome whispered as she rushed next to Monty. "Is he dead?"

"No, just sleeping very soundly. We need to strip him. We will put cosmetics on his arms to lighten them. From what these idiots told me, they do not go near him at all until nearly noon. Their master does not come out of his hiding place until after luncheon. He likes to beat the Compte when the man has a full belly."

"Come on. We need to get this done before sunrise."

* * *

Ninta took several rags and stuffed his extra clothes. He put the rag doll on the pallet of the floor and covered it with the blankets. He set his hat next the pallet and inched his way to the door, grabbing a steak knife on his way out.

He carefully closed the door behind him as he exited the guard shack. As soon as he got a safe distance, he ran along the stream, along the trees and to the back side of the pig house.

The guard on duty was asleep, as usual.

Ninta inched his way carefully in to the pig house.

"Mousier." Ninta whispered, "Please wake up. We don't have very much time."

"Ugh. Who?"

"Shh. I am Ninta. I was here last night. I brought a knife to cut the ropes. Just promise to take me with you."

"I am very grateful to you, Ninta. I am Lord Sesshomaru. I promise you will be well rewarded once we get to England."

Sesshomaru landed with a thud as soon as Ninta cut him down.

"I can not move, Ninta. I have been stuck in those ropes for too long. I need to sit and rub the circulation back into my limbs."

"We should go to the stream. The cool water might help."

"No, not until I shake the pain and numbness from them. I know it is dangerous, but we will not get far if I can not walk or sit astride a horse."

"I brought you some clothes. I am not sure they will fit."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Anything will be fine after being naked for so long. Quick! Get into the hay and hide!"

The door to the pig house slowly opened. Sesshomaru sat ready with the knife as a black haired man pulled a body into the room. Behind him, two women rushed in. He dropped the knife as soon as he saw the face of the second woman.

"I.. I.. I can't believe it. How? Is it really you? You came? Adeline? My Adeline?"

"Be quiet. I had no choice, you deceiving mongrel!"

"No hello for me?"

"Inuyasha! This stuns me even further. Ninta, it is alright. These are friends. It seems you were not the only one who was helping to plan my escape."

Ninta slowly made his way out of the pile of hay. He straightened the kerchief on his head and stood up.

"You will still take me with you? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I gave my word."

"Brother! We have no room for this whelp!"

"This child tried to save my life. He is going." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"I agree. This boy would be in danger if he stayed." Kagome said as she quickly powdered the naked peasant's arms and face.

Ninta helped Sesshomaru to dress while Inuyasha strung up the drugged peasant.

Monty rubbed the wig in some of the filth of the room and snugly placed it on the peasant's head. She continued to splatter filth on the inner legs of the peasant. In a matter of moments it was difficult to tell that the peasant was not Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Monty growled. We need to be gone from here before the sun comes up."

"The swords."

"What?"

"We can not leave without the swords, Inuyasha. If Anjou finds them,"

"Do you know where they are?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Sesshomaru out of the pig house and onto the wagon.

"Not exactly. The sword calls to me, sort of. You should feel it as well."

"I think I know where they are." Ninta piped up. "I found a chest in the river last night. I was unable to bring it up though. I can show you where it is."

"Lead on. Kagome, take the wagon along the road by the river. We are going that way anyway."

* * *

_"It took the brat long enough to take the damn bait." _Anjou muttered to himself.

Anjou felt he was very fortunate when he found the bastard child in that squalid orphanage in Le Mans. He had no doubt that the brat was a bastard from one of Sesshomaru's youthful escapades.

He knew that the child could lead him and his brothers to the treasure swords. with them in his possession, they could rule the world.

Unfortunately, someone had warned Sesshomaru of their quest for the treasure. All of his brothers had been killed by assassins, hired by the Compte D'Angers.

Anjou hoped to use the boy to his advantage. Ninta had the same sensitivities as his father. The boy could find the sword, but Anjou wanted more now that his brothers were dead. He wanted the Compte to suffer, like his brothers had.

Anjou hid in the bushes by the river and watched as the boy took the Scotsman to the river.

"Over here, Ian." the boy said quietly as he stripped off his clothes and dove into the water. The dark haired Scot quickly followed suit.

A few moments later, the boy and the Scot came out of the water with a long wooden box.

_"Ah, good boy, Nintashiro, very good." _He thought as he pulled his pistol and inched closer to the unsuspecting pair.

"Get down!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw the movement in the trees. He dove for his clothing as the bullet whizzed past his head.

"Aiyeee! Master Bankotsu! What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He knew this vicious mercenary. "Bankotsu! Ninta, get to the wagon!"

"But Ian!"

"I said **now**!"

Ninta scooped up his clothes and ran to the wagon as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"Help! Ian needs help! Master Bankotsu is attacking him!"

"Ninta, stay with his lordship. Kagome, grab your bow and come on. That bloodthirsty asshole is too dangerous for Inuyasha to take on by himself."

"You know him?"

"I was one of the ones sent to kill him and his so called brothers. He got away. He is one of the leaders of the Frayer Enfer. The French equivalent of the Hellfire Club, only nastier. Bankotsu himself is not even remotely French."

"What!"

"Enough talk. Shoot him as soon as you get in range. He is incapable of feeling mercy."

Kagome gasped as she came within view of Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga and was parrying off blows from Bankotsu's wicked looking sword.

Inuyasha was not doing very well. He parried another down swipe and went to his knees to block a second sweep with the back of Tetsusaiga.

"Give me that sword you bloody Scot! You have no right to it or the other one in that box."

Inuyasha growled. "I have every right to it you stupid, Hessian bastard!"

"I am Prussian, not Hessian, stupid Scot!"

Inuyasha could feel the blade of his weapon giving under the pressure of Bankotsu's sword.

Monty began firing off every bullet from every gun she had at Bankotsu.

Kagome followed suit with arrows as quickly as she could knock them.

One arrow hit Bankotsu in the arm, forcing him to drop his sword.

Hurt and outnumbered, Bankotsu rushed into the trees to escape.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" Monty yelled as she pulled another pistol and ran after him.

Kagome ran down to Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword. "Pick up that box and the sword Bankotsu was using while I get dressed. Where's Monty?"

"She ran after him."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha took the pistol from Kagome's pocket and ran after Monty. "Take the swords to Sesshomaru! I will be right back!"

* * *

Monty ripped off her skirts and ran after Bankotsu.

"Get back here you murdering bastard!"

Bankotsu tripped and fell over a root. He would not have fallen if it had not been for the arrow sticking out of the heel of his boot.

Monty was on his back immediately.

"So woman, what is your stake in this?"

"Revenge. You remember a ship leaving port out of Edinburgh six years ago? _The Lady Belle? _You and your so called brothers killed the captain of that ship. " Monty pulled a knife and held it to Bankotsu's throat.

"So it is just my rotten luck that you have found me? And I thought you were after Sesshomaru."

"The captain of that ship was Alexander William Barstow, The Barron of Montague. My father!"

"The brat, I see.."

"No, but you will. The devil will take good care of you. Go to hell!" Monty quickly slit his throat."

"Monty!" Inuyasha rushed to her as she stood and kicked Bankotsu's body into a marshy spot beside the tree root.

"I am fine, Inuyasha. And now father can rest in peace."

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Escape

Author's Note: Johanna Constantine was created and belongs to Clive Barker and Neil Gaiman. All rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

**Escape**

Ninta clung to Sesshomaru's arm as the wagon raced down the dusty road. He was afraid that he might fall off, and the people with his new master might leave him behind. Worse, he felt that the rickety wagon might fall apart beneath him.

Monty reached over to try and calm the boy, but he just shied away further as she touched him.

The woman who touched his arm was covered in blood, and half dressed. Ninta guessed that she had killed his former master, which did not worry him. The smell of the gore and her appearance did.

"I will not hurt you. None of will."

"Um hum."

Inuyasha grunted and groaned as wagon shook. "Kagome, please be more careful."

"I am trying, but this damned horse is hell to keep straight. I have never seen a stupider horse in my life."

"For once I agree with my brother. slow the horse down a little bit."

"She won't slow. She just tries to go faster when I reign her in."

Monty chuckled. "Perhaps the nag knows we are in haste to meet with John. Your wounds are not that bad, Inuyasha. We have had bumpier rides than this. Remember that ride from Deli to Meerkut?"

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, Ninta. I will make sure you are safe, no matter how weakened I am. My brother is more bark than bite. And, Adeline will not harm a child."

"Ninta? That is a strange name for a boy. " Monty tried to say softly. The bumps in the road made it difficult to get much out in the way that she wanted to speak.

"It is short for Nintashiro, Nintashiro Alexander Douglas. My former master did not like to say my full name. He said servants should not have such long names."

"Douglas. That was my mother's maiden name. Perhaps we are related then. Although, there are a lot of Douglas's."

"Uh huh."

"I see the bridge." Kagome shouted. "John is waving the lantern to signal us!"

"Not a moment too soon. " Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Johanna Constantine watched the wagon as it headed towards her. She knew any cart traveling that fast and kicking up that much dust had to be Monty's. She was dressed as a man. Any casual onlooker would not look twice to see that she was not.

As the cart drew closer, she signaled to the two men with her to aid the driver. The horse was clearly not completely in the driver's control.

Johanna did not recognize the driver of the cart, but she saw Monty jump from the back and try to help reign in the horse.

Monty Jumped from the cart to the back of the horse. As she did, rotten wood from the front of the cart splintered. The horse sped on ahead as the cart lurched to the side.

Inuyasha leapt across the bed of the cart to keep it from tumbling over.

Kagome flew from the driving seat and into the river.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from the cart.

One of the two men with Johanna rushed to the water and pulled Kagome out.

Johanna and the man with her rushed after Monty.

As soon as the horse was free of the cart, it slowed down. Monty was able to reign it in and turn it back to where Johanna had stopped.

"It is just like Celline to get the worst nag and cart he could find. Are you alright, Monty?"

"Fine, John. What about the rest?"

"A few bumps and bruises but they don't look too bad off."

"Even Kagome?"

"The girl is a very fine swimmer. Much better than Francis. It looks like she is rescuing him rather than the other way around."

Monty laughed as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome pull Francis out of the water.

"That gives me an idea, Monty. Why don't we unload what we need off of the cart and push it and that nag in the river. The horse can swim away."

"Right. We should also throw all of the se clothes in as well, to make the _accident_ look complete. Ugh, as soon as I rest a bit. That stupid horse jarred me good."

"Well you should rest quickly, Monty. The port ant Nantes is closed off. Celline hightailed it on a ship headed for Spain. We will be meeting a ship off the coast of Brest, if the weather holds."

* * *

Sesshomaru reached for the box with his sword.

"Master, You should not move until your brother gets here to help."

"It is alright, Ninta. That is no ordinary sword. Help me open the box."

Ninta carefully broke apart the latches. Inside the box was a layer of sand surrounding another linen wrapped, wax covered box. Ninta pulled away the wax and linen. Inside the second box was a sheathed sword.

"That's it. Give it to me Ninta."

"But, sir? You cant even hold it up."

"Just put the pommel in my hand and pull on the sheath. "

Ninta did as Sesshomaru asked.

The sword seemed to grow blue from an internal light.

Sesshomaru grunted as his vitality slowly came back to him. "Much better." He stretches and hopped out of the wagon. "Can someone get me some decent clothes that fit?"

Ninta hopped from the cart and went to the carriage that waited for them. "The master wishes some decent clothes."

Johanna was rummaging through a worn trunk at the back of the coach. "I have clothing for Sesshomaru and for you as well. Here take them. Throw all of your old clothing back into the cart."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha leaned against the cart and slowly undressed. He made a scowl as Ninta came back with clothing for Sesshomaru.

"Nintashiro, before you get dressed in your new set of clothes, can you fetch some for me from Lady John? I don't want to startle my wife by going myself.

"I have your clothes for you too, Ian."

"My real name is Inuyasha. Ugh."

"Master Inuyasha! You are bleeding badly!"

"It is nothing. The wrappings around my wound came loose when the horse broke from the cart. It is not bad. I just need it re-bandaged.

"I can do that for you. Let me help." Ninta looked at the cut on Inuyasha's arm and harrumphed. "This needs to be sewn before I bandage it again. Let me ask if there is a needle and thread."

"No need for that, Ninta." Sesshomaru pulled his sword and lay the flat of it against Inuyasha's wound. The sword glowed and the wound disappeared, as well as any fatigue Inuyasha was feeling. "I told you, Ninta, Tensaiga is a very special sword. I owed my brother a favor, for coming to save me."

"As Monty said, it was not our idea, we were commanded to do so."

Sesshomaru got an ashen look on his face as he straightened the lace around his neck. "She still hates me, then?"

"It is not my place to say. You will have to ask her."

Kagome came up and threw her s and Monty's clothing into the cart. She was dressed like a man in brown velvet jacket and breeches. She took a gasp as she looked at Nintashiro. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were equally surprised.

Ninta had taken the scarf off of his head. Closely cropped white curls hung perfectly around his brow, ears and nape. He smiled as he looked at the blue velvet clothes with the lace collar. "I don't remember ever wearing anything so fine! Thank you so much!"

"Come on, we have to get moving." Monty said. She also was dressed as a man. Her hands were on the hips of her olive green breeches and a scowl was on her face.

Sesshomaru looked into those searing eyed and nearly wilted. _"Why does she do this to me? Why?"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Monty as she slept with her head against the side of the carriage.

Nintashiro sat between them, asleep, with his head resting on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru carefully patted the boy's head as he let out a frightened sigh in his sleep.

Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha was asleep as well, with his head leaned forward on one arm while the other hand was around Kagome's waist.

_"I wonder how he can sleep like that. I wish I could sleep. I would even welcome a nightmare. Adeline, the woman who ruined my life." _He thought as slowly sleep took him.

Sesshomaru's dream took him back nearly eleven years. Back to Venice.

He was sitting on a comfortable chair just staring at her sleeping form among the silk sheets. He loved the way her blonde hair curled around her sweet face as she slept.

It surprised him how wonderful she had been.

For many months they had planned to elope. The chance had come unexpectedly, with the help of her former fiancé, Cornelius.

All that was left to do before the wedding was wait for the dress he had ordered made to arrive. That was any day.

A knock came to the door to their hotel room.

Sesshomaru hurried to the door, thinking it was the maid bringing in the dress for Adeline.

His head swam as the person at the door hit him over the head and drug him off.

Sesshomaru woke some hours later in a hovel. Three men, hired by his mother, were there to force him to return to France. One put a piece of paper, a quill and an ink pot in front of him.

_"Write the Pirate King's whore of a daughter a goodbye note."_ One had ordered him.

When Sesshomaru refused, the mercenary punched him in the jaw.

He was physically punished every time he refused to write the note.

Finally, he thought of a clever trick to tell his love that he had been kidnapped. He knew she liked puzzles. He would write the note, and include a cipher that she was sure to notice.

Three days later, the mercenaries loaded Sesshomaru on a ship headed for Marseille. As the ship left the port, Sesshomaru managed to escape his bonds, slip overboard and swim to shore.

He did not waste any time, but headed straight for his and Adeline's hotel room, only to find that she was gone.

He checked at the desk, but she had checked out of the hotel two days earlier.

Sesshomaru thought that perhaps she had chosen another hotel, in case his captors came back.

He searched desperately for days. He yelled for her whenever he saw a blonde lady cross the palazzo. He checked every church he could find to see if she had made wedding arrangements.

His heart fell into his stomach when he saw a black haired Italian girl, wearing Adeline's dress, walk outside a small church with her new husband.

He walked slowly to the docks, asking if she had booked passage on one of the ships.

She had left the same day she checked out of the hotel on a ship bound for London.

She left him. She took his heart and left.

Another set of mercenaries found him drunk in a pub near the docks. They beat him senseless and took him home.

The morning after he arrived back in Tours, he was married to his first wife, Louisa.

Sesshomaru was so bruised up by the mercenaries, that his face was covered with cosmetics to hide the black and blue marks on his face. He could barely stand from the pain of being repeatedly beaten on his lower back and legs.

He looked at his mother as she sat in the pew, fanning herself. He wanted to slap the smug smile off of her face.

He wished he were an orphan.

For a month, he slept beside Louisa, but never consummated their marriage. It was not for lack of trying. The wounds to his back made the act too painful.

Sesshomaru told her that she could have all the lovers she wanted, but he would not divorce her. Louisa seemed fine with the arrangement, as long as Sesshomaru kept his hands to himself.

Ten months into their marriage, Louisa went to visit friends. She brought home Rubella.

The disease spread quickly, infecting his father first.

_"Find the treasure swords." _His father had begged on his deathbed. Sesshomaru found the swords, but it was too late. His father was dead.

He sent his half brother and his father's mistress away. He did not want to take the chance of his brother dying from the disease.

His mother contracted the disease next, dying almost two months after his father had.

Sesshomaru was sad that his father was dead, but he could care less about his mother or his wife.

He tried to save as many of the household as he could with the Tensaiga.

When the doctors became brave enough to venture into the estate, Sesshomaru put Tensaiga into a box and wrapped it with cloth and wax. He gave it to one of his most trusted stewards to hide.

_"I do not want those greedy doctors to get their hands on the treasure. It can too easily be misused."_

He sent the Tetsusaiga to England, to be given to Inuyasha when he was old enough.

As soon as the quarantine was over, Sesshomaru rushed to Barstow Manor to beg Adeline to take him back.

At first, Both The Barron and Dhamendra chased him off at gunpoint.

He remembered the secret passages, and made his way into Adeline's room.

She was very sick, and Dhamendra was treating her. She opened her eyes and screamed horrible curses at him.

Sesshomaru was warned that if he ever set foot on any of the Barron's properties again, the Barron would not hesitate to have him shot.

The carriage lurched to a stop, bringing Sesshomaru out of his nightmare.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Do you mind taking over up top? Dudley and I can hardly keep our eyes open. Francis lives near here, so he is leaving us for other duties."

Inuyasha stretched and yawned as he looked out at the dawning light outside the window. "I would prefer that. Kagome, wake up. I want to show you an absolutely gorgeous sunrise."

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat off his brow as Johanna and Dudley climbed into the carriage.

Nintashiro sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Monty yawned and stretched. She pulled aside the curtain to look outside. "We should be there soon, D'Anders."

"Why won't you use my name? Adeline?"

"Because I don't prefer to." Monty pulled a small book from her coat pocket and began to read.

_"She's ignoring me. She still hates me. Why?"_

"Do you have another book, Miss Monty. I really don't like traveling with nothing to do."

"Yes, Nintashiro, as a matter of fact, I do. I didn't know you could read."

"Yes. My mamma read to me every night before she died. She made me read back as much as I could. She and daddy got sick when I was four and a half. I was sent to an orphanage. Master Bankotsu took some papers to the house mother when I was six. He took me away from there. He told me it was important for a valet to know how to read, in more than one language."

"I see. I hope this book is not too hard for you."

"Doesn't matter. I will ponder on the words I don't know and ask about them later."

Monty could not help but smile at Nintashiro.

Sesshomaru pulled the curtain on his side to look at the countryside as it rolled by. Absentmindedly, he began to hum a tune, Scarlatti in D.

"Shut Up!" Monty yelled at him.

"Monty, can you please be quiet." Johanna tipped up her hat to scowl.

"What? Adeline? What was I doing?"

"You were humming, and it bothers me."

"I was? Oh well. I hum when I am bored."

"Well try to hum something else then!"

"You two please stop this bickering! We are trying to sleep!"

"I apologize for myself and for the Baroness Montague. We have not seen eye to eye in some time, Lady Johanna."

"Just keep the noise down."

"Miss Monty? Why don't you like that song? It is so pretty. My mamma used to sing it to me to put me to sleep."

"I am sorry. I am just not feeling well."

_"Could it be that she still has the music box? Is there still hope?" _Sesshomaru thought as he continued to look outside. He made a slight smile.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped at the ruins near Brest and unhitched the horses. They whinnied as they grazed on the lush grasses.

Nintashiro patted the horses on their noses and spoke to them words of thanks.

Sesshomaru pulled Monty aside as soon as she stepped down from the carriage. "You are going to talk to me!"

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"_Nothing?_ Nothing! You broke my heart and ruined my life and you say there is nothing to talk about!"

"Ruined your life? You were the one who was more interested in his title and fortune than he was in me!"

"That is a lie! I was kidnapped! You ran out on me before I could get back to you!"

"You married another woman!"

"You left me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Get away from Monty, Sesshomaru, before I call you out!"

"This is none of your business, Inuyasha."

"Haven't you done enough to her!"

"He's right, Inuyasha. This is between us. We _do_ need to talk."

"You see, brother, the Baroness is sensible after all."

Inuyasha cursed and went to help Kagome set out the food to eat.

* * *

"Adeline, please look at me. Please use my name, not my title." Sesshomaru's face showed little emotion, except for his eyes. they were filled with pain.

Monty looked at him and her angry face softened. "You were kidnapped?"

"Yes. I wrote you a note. Didn't you get it?"

"Yes, I keep it here to remind me to never be a fool again." Monty pulled a scrap of worn paper from inside her shirt. She opened it and read it aloud.

"I see. You did not figure out the cipher."

"The cipher?"

"Let me look at the note." Sesshomaru looked at the note. He pointed to the irregular capital letters he scrawled on the page many years ago. "See, I tried to tell you. My captors beat me to force me to write a note to you."

Monty sat down on a large stone, next to Sesshomaru, and worked the cipher that he had penned.

_"Stay there. I have been taken against my will. I will escape. I will be back for you. I love you."_

"I was so distraught. I never thought to look for a secret message."

"I was too stupid to think that you might not look for one. It seems this note itself is what ruined our lives."

Monty took a deep breath and brought her hand to her mouth, to keep herself from crying.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and placed it against his chest. He turned her head so that she met his gaze. "I _still_ love you. I never stopped."

"But you married again."

"I practically raised Rin after her parents died in the Rubella epidemic. I grew to love her, but I never was _in _love with her. She knows that."

Sesshomaru took Monty into his arms and held her to him. "I waited until the last minute to marry her. I hoped you would change your mind. I waited four years, three months, two days, and six hours for you to change your mind. Even then, I secretly, and guiltily, hoped Rin would die in childbirth so that I could get one more chance."

"Sesshomaru I..."

He covered her mouth with his to keep her from finishing the sentence.

She ran her fingers through his white hair as they deepened the kiss.

His arms pulled her tighter to him. His head swam. the feeling was exactly the same as it had been eleven years earlier. He could feel her breasts harden and her body melt into his, despite the clothing separating them.

Monty felt happier than she had in years. She had turned and one of her legs fell between his. She could feel him grow hard for her. They were fully clothed and there was no fondling. No man had ever grown so hard for her, just because of a kiss.

They were both panting breathlessly when he broke the kiss. "Adeline, _My_ Adeline. Do you forgive me? Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I never stopped. I have to tell you one more thing. Something very important. It may be why I took your note at face value."

"I remember you not feeling well. I should have thought of that when I penned the note."

"I was fine. I was with child. We had a son."

"What!" Sesshomaru gasped and his eyes grew wide. "Where? Where is our son! _Please_, I want to see him!"

Monty lowered her eyes and shook her head as tears flowed from her cheeks. "He was stillborn. It was a very difficult birth. I was so crazed with pain and anguish that I almost thought I heard him cry before they used chloroform on me. I can no longer have children. My father tried to marry me off to any who would forgive my former transgression, but none would marry a woman who could not give them heirs. When father died, I did get marriage proposals from several widowers, but I refused. My heart had already fled me, and I could not in good conscience marry anyone."

Sesshomaru took the handkerchief from his pocket and put it over his mouth and nose. He remembered her being ill off and on during the trip to Venice, and during their visit. He thought it was seasickness and culture shock. _"I should have known! Adeline grew up sailing with her father. She could not have been merely seasick. That is why Cornelius relinquished her so easily, and sped us to Venice so quickly!" _He thought to himself.

"Now, you are married and you have two fine children. I will take you to where I buried our son when we get back to the manor."

"Oh Adeline! How our lives were ruined so badly! It is all my fault!"

"No, it is only half your fault." Monty said as she threw her arms around him again and held him to her breast.

He needed to mourn for the son he never knew.

* * *

"That damn bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he watched Monty and Sesshomaru's heated kiss. He started to make his way towards them when Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"Leave them alone, Love. She is not pushing him away. She could if she wanted to. They need to heal. Let them."

"Fine, but I hope the damned skiff from the ship gets here soon. It nauseates me to see him do that. He ruined her life, and he is a married man."

"Not all are as fortunate as we are, Love. He married for necessity. Why else marry a girl who was fifteen, less than a month before he turned 25? Rin was his ward, no less."

"I suppose you are right." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the shore.

* * *

Please review.


	11. The Trip Home

**The Trip Home

* * *

**

Lady Johanna and her men walked down a winding path from the cliffs down to the beach and up again to a small island on the other side. On the island were the ruins of an ancient monastery.

It was one of the safest places to spirit away criminals, because the island could only be reached at low tide. The currents around the island prevented invasion of the tiny island by land, yet the side of the island that faced the English Channel was easily accessible by ships at high tide.

The monks who lived at the monastery found that to be a weakness when Norman raiders in their dragon ships plundered the abbey in the late 900's.

St. Stephan's isle was one of many such escape spots along the Normandy coast that Johanna, Monty and Monty's cousin, Percy had used in the past.

Now that the Bastille had fallen and the uprising was gaining momentum, the tiny island escape routes were more important.

Once their inspection of the grounds was through, Johanna bid Monty and the rest goodbye. "I am off to rescue a more worthy nobleman." Johanna said in disgust as she and Dudley prepared to depart with the carriage. "Be sure to wait for Percy. It was for him and his party that this arrangement was originally intended."

"Thank you, John."

Johanna softened slightly as she looked at her friend. "You are welcome, Monty. Percy should be here soon. I hope before the tide starts coming in too much. _The Winged Pharaoh _is already on it's way. I saw it's distinctive prow through my spyglass. It will dock in the morning when the tide is at it's highest. May your sword be swift and your journey light."

"Yours as well, Lady John."

Johanna hopped in the driver's seat beside Dudley and sped off.

* * *

"Damn it Percy! What is taking him so long?" Inuyasha scowled as he paced back and forth on the cliff on St. Stephan's isle. "If he takes too long, he will never make it across before the water is too deep!"

"Stop that, Inuyasha. You are making Nintashiro and your wife nervous."

"Why aren't you kissing up to my disgusting brother?"

"He is the only one who is asleep. The lack of sleep during his torture made him very weary. Truth be told, I seriously doubt he could lift his sword right now."

"I was not talking about sparring with him."

"Neither was I, Inuyasha."

"Oh." Inuyasha turned red, realizing, in his anger, he had mistook the reference.

"Now quit pacing, Kagome is having a hard enough time getting that boy to sleep. I can't sleep either with your stomping, Sesshomaru's snoring, Nintashiro's chattering and Kagome's shushing. How in the hell will I be able to take the next watch if I don't get any sleep?"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and stared at Monty. "You would not seriously consider taking Sesshomaru as a lover would you? After all, you are cousins."

"The only relation to Sesshomaru I have is through you and that is several times removed. Alexander Barstow was related to your mother, not his."

"You did not answer my question."

"Now don't get your hackles up with me. If, and that is a big if, I take him as a lover is my business, not yours. Don't tell me you disapprove of my dalliances with married men now? You always though it humorous before. Especially since I seek no favors other than an occasional roll in the hay and they seek nothing more than ways to make their wives more wanton in bed."

"This is different and you know it. He took your virginity and left you alone and with child. You still have feelings for him, and making him your lover will not make them go away."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Still it is my decision, not yours."

"Fine then, get in the ruins and try to get some of your precious sleep. "

Monty turned on her heel and stomped to the pallet that she laid out to sleep on. She watched Inuyasha pace some more before groaning and rolling over.

"Psst, Monty, are you asleep?"

Monty sighed, "No, Kagome, I am not."

"Can you talk to Ninta and try and persuade him to go to sleep? I don't have as much experience with ships as you do and he seems to be afraid of them. When I ask him why he just fusses and gets angry."

"Fine, as long as you go talk to that pig-headed husband of yours. His stomping and grumbling is echoing through the walls. Plus, he can not keep mind his own business when it is called for. Tell him that I said that I wanted you to tell him about when he first met Shazia or Choto-Bai. That will remind him to quit sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"I did not mean to offend you."

"No, Kagome, you didn't. I am just extremely sleepy and I need to be alert for next watch."

"I will take part of the watch for you if you can get Ninta asleep."

"Inuyasha will be furious."

"He is furious already over this whole trip. Besides, tide will be high soon, and you said yourself I am the inheritor of Robin Hood's bowmanship. Bows are loaded quicker than pistols. distance weapons are best when the tide comes in."

Monty gave a slight laugh "So true, so true. Go on ahead then. I will talk to Nintashiro."

"Kagome, are out here to lecture me now?"

"No. I just want to see your shining face in the moonlight."

"Did you get the brat asleep?"

"No. Poor thing is deathly afraid of ships. I hoped Monty could soothe him, seeing as she has traveled most of her life."

"Geez, and who will take the watch when she is snoring louder than Sesshomaru?"

"I will." Kagome raised her bow and arrows. "The tide will be up, and there is no one on the island but us. I can shoot this faster than pistol. And, with the steel tipped arrows that Lady John gave me, they are just as deadly as a lead ball, maybe more so."

"Well fine. Go rest. Just don't let Monty talk you into any more of her hair-brained ideas. I expect you to wear pretty dresses when we get home."

"I will. I see a carriage headed toward the cliffs."

"About bloody time. I hope he has a skiff. The water is too high to walk across now."

"What about the current?"

"It is not as bad at lower tides, but it is difficult to anchor a small boat. Go wake my stupid brother. I may need an extra pair of hands."

"Inuyasha!"

"I mean, another pair of hands, besides yours. I need you here too. I may need those bowmanship skills of yours to toss them a line."

* * *

"Are w.. we going to go on a ship?" Nintashiro stuttered nervously to Monty as they sat in the ruins of the old abbey and waited.

"Yes, we are going to England. That is where I live, at least most of the time. I also have property in Scotland, near Edinburgh. That is where some of your new master's estates are as well."

"I don't like ships or boats. They give me nightmares."

"Do you mean you get seasick?"

"No, I just have this nightmare. I am on a boat with a kind old man who says he is going to take me home with him. Then there is lots of screaming and fire. The old man grabed me and puts me into a longboat with some other people I don't know. He tells me to not worry that the people will keep me safe, no matter what. He told me that he loved me. I think he must have been a relative, because he was the one who fetched me when my mother died."

"Don't worry, Ninta. I will stay by you and not let anything happen to you. The ship that is coming to get us is one of the best on the waters. No pirate would dare try to burn his boat."

"Do you think it was pirates that burned the old man's boat?"

"Most likely."

"I would like to visit your estates. Especially those in Scotland. The ladies in the orphanage said that they think that is where I was from. I had an accent back then."

"I see. You would love Dalkeith Castle then. It is very beautiful."

Ninta wrinkled his brow and shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. That nam Dal, Dal"

"Dalkeith?"

"Yea. I have heard that name before. I just saw a rolling green hill and a cliff along the sea and a big fountain with a fish on top and lots of roses."

Monty furrowed her brow and blinked a couple of times. Most people knew of Castle Dalkeith On-the-Sea, but few knew of the large fountain within the inner gardens.

Monty's father had restored the fountain, years earlier when the King gave Monty's mother back her ancestral lands.

The most distinguishing feature was that in the center of the top of the fountain was a leaping dolphin.

The fountain could not be seen from outside the garden walls, or from around the myriad of tall rosebushes, sometimes called rose trees because of their tree-like trunks, that formed a maze in the gardens.

No one who had not been permitted within the castle grounds could see the rose trees or the fountain.

"Get some sleep. The ship can not dock until high tide, and that will some time yet."

"Are people still chasing us?"

"I hope not. See, no one can reach this island when high tide is up, that won't be until early morning. That is why these ruins are so safe. They are easy to defend. Duke Inuyasha has this watch. I have the next. So if you do not sleep, I can not watch very well."

"Alright."

Ninta lie down next to Sesshomaru and slowly drifted to sleep.

Monty tried to sleep, but her mind would not let her. She could not keep her heard from racing. _"The boy was at Dalkeith."

* * *

_

"Hallo!" Percy yelled from the cliff and waved a lantern to signal those on the island.

He saw Inuyasha wave back a signal.

"Alright men, get the boat off the top and into the water. Don't dawdle. It is your heads as well as mine that Robepierre is after. Step lively."

Two men worked to get the small boat off of the top of the carriage while a young woman and a young girl watched. They used ropes to lower the small boat onto the water.

The men on the carriage held onto the mooring lines and a rope ladder as Percy and his disheveled group climbed down as swiftly as they could into the boat. Percy dropped the anchor in order to keep the small boat from being swept away.

Percy made a signal to Inuyasha as he pulled a crossbow out from under one of the seat-planks of the boat.

Percy signaled for his men to release one of the mooring lines. He quickly caught it and tied it to the bolt of the crossbow.

Percy tried to aim, but the constant motion of the skiff in the incoming tide made it difficult.

He finally let loose the bolt. It landed squarely near the edge of the cliff on St Stephan's Isle.

Percy and his people let loose a sigh of relief as they saw the two men grab onto the rope and tie it securely to a mooring ring on the island.

Percy turned the crank that cocked the crossbow and loaded it again. He signaled for the other mooring line from his men.

That bolt also landed successfully. Percy tossed the crossbow back under the seat.

"Alright chaps, time to start rowing. My fellows can not tow us in on their own. The crank wench turned to dust a long time ago."

The men in the boat rowed as best they could as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled on the mooring lines.

"Hang on tight." Percy shouted to his passengers as he pulled the anchor and tossed it onto the path that lead to the top of the island cliff.

The anchor caught on a large boulder securely.

"Now you two row while me and my fellows pull us to the shore. The path is wider on the island side. We will be able to walk to the top. Now row!"

The small boat bobbed and weaved as it was finally pulled to shore.

"We are ashore!" Percy yelled as the last of the boat's occupants got out. He untied the mooring lines. "Now chaps, we need to get the boat to the top. Grab it while I release the anchor from the rocks."

The two noblemen grumbled, but did as Percy had asked.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Now this is a surprise!" Percy embraced his cousin. "Zounds, what did you do to your fabulous hair?"

"I am in disguise of course."

"Of course, sorry chap. " Percy said as he straightened his soaking wet cravat. Percy's eyes went straight to Kagome. "Ah I see Monty has a new acolyte. Sir Percival Blakeney, Baronet, at your service." He reached out and kissed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome Drake, Duchess of Wyvern."

"Zounds! Inuyasha! How dare you let dear Monty drag your new wife into our little games?"

"It was Kagome's idea. She is as stubborn as Monty."

"Well, we will have to find you a male sounding nickname as well. How about Cam?"

"Not bloody likely."

"Inuyasha, my dearest." Kagome purred, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"It left right before this trip." Inuyasha growled.

"Zounds, Inuyasha. I see I have put you in a terribly foul mood."

"It is not you, Percy."

"Oh, who then?"

"The piece of offal Monty and I were forced to rescue."

"I see, the King has played one of his not so funny jokes. Well The Viscount Delacois and his family seem to be pleased to see your guest. He looks familiar. Have I met him?"

"No. You haven't Percy. It is my half brother, ."

"The Compte Blackheart! Why in the hell would His Majesty want to save that filthy dog?"

"Ask Monty. Come on Kagome. We should Wake Monty for her watch."

"I will go check on our ship's progress to this little island." Percy shot around the side of the ruins, not wanting another argument.

"He is a bit of a fop."

"It is an act. Lady John trained both him and Monty in the game of espionage. He is one of the best. He can be serious when he wants to be. He is just angry. He acts foppish when he tries to control his violent temper."

"Is it worse than yours?"

"Percy's temper makes mine look like a child's tantrum."

"Oh God! I hope Monty can keep her wits when he finds out."

"I hope Dhamendra has his healing salves ready. Sesshomaru, Monty, or both of them are going to need them when Percy finishes with those two."

"Enough. Lets find a secluded corner. It seems like forever since we made love."

* * *

The _Winged Pharaoh _docked lazily alongside St Stephan's Isle.

The captain ran into Monty's arms as soon as she boarded the ship. "My dear! Now this is a sight for sore eyes! How long has it been. A year?"

"At least, Robbie. How have you been?"

"Quite well. I hope you don't mind. My current cargo needs to get to Edinburgh. We will be making port there."

Sesshomaru looked at the exchange by the captain and clenched his fists. Over the years, Sesshomaru got bitterly jealous when he chanced to see Monty at a social event in the company of another man.

Sesshomaru looked at Nintashiro's sleeping face as he carried him aboard the ship. "She is nothing but a wanton now. I have no reason to be jealous."

Nintashiro stirred slightly as Sesshomaru carried him down into the hold and placed the boy onto the bed in his tiny cabin. He smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through the boy's soft white hair. "My sons have Rin's dark hair. I wish I had a son that resembled me more."

"Sesshomaru, get up here. I need to introduce everyone to the captain before we get underway!" Monty shouted down the hallway in the hold.

"I will be right back Nintashiro. Go ahead and sleep."

"Ah , there you are. Everyone, this is Robert Campbell, The Earl of Argyle. Since he is forced to go past London and stop in Edinburgh, he has invited us all to stay at his town residence for a week. He has quite a collection of Egyptian items well worth a peruse. Afterwards, I invite all who have not yet found transportation to their destinations to stay at Dalkeith for as long as you need to stay.

"Oh thank you so much, Baroness, " Countess Delecois grabbed Monty's hands, "My husband, brother and my child had nowhere to go in England as of yet. Everything happened so suddenly."

"There, there. Go below and find your cabin. Everything will be alright now."

"There are not gonna be any pirates are there?" The little girl squealed in fright.

"No, child. No pirate would dare. You go with your mother and rest."

"Ah, Monty, there you are. I must tell you of my current paramour, Marguerite St. Just. She is the most fabulous actress and beauty that there ever was to behold!"

"I am certain she is Percy, but have you the strength to court her and keep our faith a secret?"

"I am certain that she has the tenacity to join us. She sees the way this revolution hurts more than just the bourgeoisie."

"Then I encourage her membership. For your sake, Percy, do not keep it a secret for overlong to her. It can be very dangerous, being that she is common, for her to let things slip without meaning to."

"I will decide when I ask for her hand. But, thank you for the advice. And here is a bit for you. Stay away from Compte _Blackheart_ D'Angers. I know both of you have a past, but he is not trustworthy. Monty, he played both sides of the fence. He paid off Louis' men as well as men known to work for Robepierre. Everyone was supposed to turn a blind eye to him. If it were not for some personal matter, his estates would still be intact. Remember that. He will betray you again, cousin."

"I will think on what you say, Percy, but you know how I am about following advice."

"Yes, quite."

* * *

In Edinburgh, both Monty and Robert were glad that the Viscount and his family had found other accommodations early among their stay.

The little girl, Georgette, teased and tortured Nintashiro endlessly. The Viscount was always quick to blame the boy for his daughter's distress. He did not understand that his title meant nothing anymore without the funds to back him.

"I am afraid it is this way every time Monty. They do not know what it is to be destitute. They don't know the meaning of land rich and money poor. That is why so many British noblemen have become merchants."

"Quite so. I am glad they are not accompanying us to Dalkeith. Percy had gone to his estates. I only have to deal with Sesshomaru."

"I see. He and his brother have never gotten along. He has his own estates in England, why did he just not go home?"

"It is because I insisted taking Nintashiro with me. I think he is the son of one of my servants. I am hoping to find his family. Although, getting him away from Sesshomaru will be a chore. He has decided to hire the boy as his new valet."

"And the boy has no objections?"

"He worships Sesshomaru. I think if Sesshomaru told him to jump into hells pits, the boy would smile as he did it."

"I remember a time when you would have done the same. You two were the talk of Paris and London during your courtship."

"True Robbie. But, I learned the hard way just how he was."

"And yet, you still love him."

"Unfortunately yes. The black-hearted devil still holds my soul. But his reason for visiting Dalkeith is just to keep Nintashiro from running off. that is all."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into this time. I can't help you out this time."

* * *

Inuyasha howled at the hairdresser as soon as he got a look at his newly cleaned hair. The black dye was gone, but his hair had lost it's sheen.

The color was more a dull gray rather than the lustrous silver it had been.

"Kagome! Stop your giggling!"

"If you will let her put the oil in it and put it in a turban as she suggested, she will be able to try and get the color back to normal in the morning."

"I will not walk around like one of Monty's bloody servants."

"She has no servants here, Inuyasha. Besides, you can cover it with a wig."

"I will not wear a wig to the damned dinner that Campbell has planned for that spoiled viscount and his family. If I had not caught the chit, she would have made off with your engagement ring."

"Georgette only thought it was pretty."

"Georgette has the fingers of a little thief. No doubt a talent learned from her uncle and mother. Delecois' brother-in-law tried to pinch my watch. The Viscount has no idea what kind of family he married into."

"I will be more careful with my things."

"You did remember to lock our room and take the key."

"Yes I did. Actually, Robert suggested it. He is only holding this dinner to make sure the Countess' cousins will take her in. You don't want them at Dalkeith, do you?"

"There is that."

"Your Grace, if you prefer, I can use a thicker oil and wash your hair again sooner. It does have an awful scent however."

"Is there anything you can cover the bad scent with when you wash it again, Janine?"

"Yes, but I will have to go to the shops to get it. The sandalwood soap does very well, but the earl does not have any here."

"Very well. Perhaps the Duchess will join you. You have not been to Edinburgh before, have you?"

"No Inuyasha."

"Go on and have a good time. I will sit here with the oil on my head and read while you are gone. What kind of oil are you putting into my hair anyway?"

"Castor oil, Your Grace."

"You are right about the smell. Get to the shops then. The smell is awful."

* * *

"Are you certain that their carriage will come this way?"

"This is the only road leading from Edinburgh to Dalkeith, Jakotsu. There is no way that Barstow is going to get away with all she and her brood have done. We would be rich men if not for her and the interference. Do you still have the papers that you took from Bankotsu's body in Tours?"

"Bankotsu said the brat was a pretty little thing. I might just use him a little myself."

"Not until our revenge is complete. Plus, we have our employer to contend with. We need to keep the devilish duke and the Compte Blackheart at bay as well."

"We will. Don't worry Sean, you and your men will be well paid for this."

"Now stay quiet. Knowing the bitch, she will have her darkies hunting the woods around here for a special dinner for her guests. Plus, the dammed devilish duke hates carriages. He will ride beside, well armed. We don't need to be caught."

An old man with a wooden leg, a patch over one eye and three fingers missing from his left hand stood in the middle of the road. A pistol held shakily in his right hand.

Inuyasha's horse reared as he nearly ran over the man. "Get out of the road! You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Stand and deliver!" The man shouted through the metal crowns in his mouth as the carriage came to a halt beside Inuyasha's horse.

Inuyasha laughed heartily. "It would take an effort by a whole man to hold me. You have no chance, now run along."

"I need to feeds my family somehow."

Inuyasha tossed the man a coin.

The man's pistol went off as he bent down for the coin.

The bullet whizzed by Monty, who was sitting next to the driver of the carriage.

"Ambush!" Monty yelled as another shot from the trees whizzed past her and landed in the seat next to her.

The driver of the carriage signaled for the footmen to pull his sword and protect the carriage as he cut loose the horses and rode for help.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga and began hacking into the bandits pouring onto the road and around the carriage.

"He has the treasure sword!" The man one-legged man yelled.

Monty pulled her sword and jumped down from the driver's seat and into the fray. "Ginkotsu, you do not fool me! You look no better than you did when you mutinied and stole one of my father's ships!"

"Your father was a villain! He promised us prosperity and turned us into servants!"

"Better than being buggered as a whoreson!"

"What would you know about buggering? You may act like a man but you do not have what it takes to do it!" Jakotsu shouted as he stepped out from behind the carriage. "I could bugger your cousin all day, I could. Now hand over the boy and the treasure swords before I get upset."

"How could you, Jakotsu. My father took you in when your mother cast you off and you betrayed him!"

"Monty, you are so blind. You never could see what was right in front of you. "

"Watch his sword, Monty!" Inuyasha yelled, "He has a snake-whip-sword!"

* * *

Kagome peeked out of the carriage. She fired at anyone who tried to force their way inside.

Sesshomaru forced Nintashiro into the compartment under his seat and pulled out a dagger and a pistol to guard the other side f the coach. "Don't worry. There is no way I will let this filth lay a hand on my little savior, Kagome."

"Why do they want Nintashiro?"

"Probably because he was in the service of Bankotsu. They want to tie up loose ends on any knowledge of their plans."

"How cruel! They would kill a little boy, who probably knows little to nothing about their villainy, just because he was Bankotsu's valet?"

"Exactly."

"I hope Monty and Inuyasha will be alright. Monty looks like a jester."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked out the window and saw Monty weaving around the attacks of Jakotsu's whip-sword. "Amazing" He said to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let me out, I can help reload the pistols."

"You stay put boy. They want to capture and kill you."

"I can shoot and I can use a dagger, Lord Sesshomaru. I can help."

"Very well, but stay in the bottom and the center of the coach. I do not want any of these pieces of offal laying a hand on you."

* * *

Monty did cartwheels and flips that she was taught by a Sufi sword master during one of her trips to western India. "Admit it, Jakotsu! You could never best me in swordplay. You always slacked off and took the easy way out."

Jakotsu moved from side to side and brandished his whip-sword expertly. "I learned to use this sword when I was in China. You can not hop around like a fool forever. I will kill you with it."

"Your only advantage is distance. You are a rotten swordsman, you always were."

Jakotsu laughed as he signaled his men who were not busy with Inuyasha, the carriage driver, or the occupants of the carriage to fire on Monty.

Monty parried Jakotsu's whip-sword as she did cartwheels to avoid the bullets.

One bullet managed to graze Monty's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but did not let the wound affect her fighting. She knew to do so meant death.

"Oh, little Monty has herself a tiny little cut. Let my sword open it a bit wider. Come closer, Monty, just you try."

"Your ceaseless chatter will not make you any more victorious!" Monty did a flip near a large tree.

Jakotsu's sword whipped around her, but was unable to catch her before his whip-sword wrapped itself around the tree.

Jakotsu pulled on the whip-sword to try to free it, but his effort only proved to cause the sword to tighten around the trunk.

"Damn it!" Jakotsu yelled as he made one more heave, causing the whip-sword to break off down to there were only three connected blades.

"Now you are mine!" Monty rushed at Jakotsu. Her sword poised to thrust through his heart.

Jakotsu stepped aside and managed to hit Monty with the remainder of his sword.

The gash in Monty's side ran red with blood. She fell to the ground as the tip of her sword grazed Jakotsu.

"Damn bitch! You ruined my favorite shirt!" Jakotsu tossed his sword aside. "And this thing is useless to me now." He pulled a large knife from his boot. "But this will gut you well and good."

"Adeline!" Sesshomaru screamed as he shot Jakotsu in the arm.

"Leave off, Blackheart! You have no chance to save the whore."

Sesshomaru opened the carriage and sped towards Monty to protect her from Jakotsu's blow. He fired off another round from his second pistol, rolled to the ground and grabbed the broken whip-sword.

Sesshomaru was no stranger to a whip sword, even a broken one. He managed to knock the knife from Jakotsu's hand before he could plunge it into Monty's unconscious form.

Jakotsu turned to Sesshomaru. "No fair playing with a weapon that does not belong to you."

"You threw it away. It belongs to me now. You will see firsthand how black my heart really is."

Sesshomaru used the whip-sword to make several gashes in Jakotsu's chest and arms.

"Step away from Adeline, now!"

Jakotsu whistled for his horse. He jumped on it's back and sped off as Sesshomaru ran to see to Monty. Sesshomaru tossed the sword aside.

"This is far from over!" Jakotsu shouted as he rode off.

Sessomaru rolled Monty over and craddled her in his arms.

Monty was turning ghostly white as the blood flowed freely from the cut in her side.

"No! I will not loose you again!" He yelled to the sky as he rocked her in his arms.

"Inuyasha! Adeline is hurt! She is dying!"

Inuyasha was too busy fighting with Ginkotsu to listen to his brother.

Ginkotsu kept using other bandits as shields as he switched and reloaded the pistols he hid in his wooden leg..

Finally tired of fumbling with the guns, Ginkotsu pulled the falchion from his waistband. "Even with one leg and one eye, I will have that treasure sword and my reward."  
"You deserve nothing but a trip to prison for theft and piracy!"

"Ginkotsu! Your brother is riding away!"

"Do you have the brat, Sean?"

"No the chit in the carriage keeps anyone from getting near!"

"You are supposed to kill them, you fool!"

Sean Nodded as he watched Ginkotsu keep Inuyasha occupied. Sean pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his jacket, pulled the cork and tossed it atop the carriage. He jumped on the wheel and tossed his powder horn on to the spilling alcohol.

"Kagome! Nintashiro! Get out of the carriage now!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried to knock Sean off balance with the broken whip-sword.

Kagome shot at Sean, planting a bullet cleanly in the man's head. Unfortunately she also lit the trail of alcohol soaked powder.

The carriage quickly caught flame.

"Ninta! Come on!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed the boy and flung herself out of the carriage.

Kagome only managed to rip off the sleeve of Nintashiro's shirt.

"Ninta! Get out of there!"

"I have to save Lord Sesshomaru's treasure sword!"

"Forget the sword!" Kagome yelled as she tried to grab Nintashiro's feet, succeeding in only catching the boy's shoes.

The roof of the carriage fell in as Kagome finaly got hold of Nintashiro's feet.

Nintashiro fell atop Kagome with the sheathed Tensaiga in his hands.

He was on fire, but the flames did not burn the boy's skin.

Kagome quickly rolled over and used her skirts and petticoats to smother the flames.

"Give that sword to me!" Sesshomaru howled as he carefully lay Monty down and unsheathed Tensaiga.

"Hold on, my love." Sesshomaru kissed Monty's bluing lips as he placed the sword against the wound. "Please do not die. Not yet. Please God, don't let her die yet."

Kagome shouted as the guards from Dalkeith came riding in.

The riders made quick work of the remaining bandits.

The distraction was enough to allow Inuyasha to thrust Tetsusaiga through Ginkotsu's heart.

"You have not won. You will never find the traitor. You will not save His Ma..." Ginkotsu's eyes rolled back in his head as his mouth spouted blood.

Ginkotsu coughed once more before falling over dead.

"Your Grace! Where is the Baroness?" One of the guards shouted to Inuyasha .

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga as he turned to point where he saw Monty fighting Jakotsu.

"Monty!" He ran to Sesshomaru's side. He pushed Tensaiga aside and tore open Monty's shirt to examine the wound.

"Damn! It is deep. She has lost a lot of blood. We may still loose her." Inuyasha quickly bound Monty's wound and lifted her into his arms.

"No! Please brother. Let my sword do it's work. It can save her! I know it can! I am begging you, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru fell on his knees in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome and Nintashiro put their hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders as Sesshomaru sobbed bitterly.

"Let him use the sword first, Inuyasha. She will die on the way if you put her on the horse now."

"For you, wife, and for Monty. Not for this waste of flesh. Use your treasure sword, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood and placed the flat of the sword against Monty's wound as Inuyasha held Monty tightly. "Please, Tensaiga, if you must take the life from me to heal her. She must live."

Blue light erupted from the sword.

Kagome and Nintashiro jumped back.

Sesshomeru fell to the ground with Tensaiga still gripped tightly in his hands. His face grew gaunt. He looked the starved and weak. Sesshomaru looked the same as he had when Inuyasha first rescued him.

Monty started to breathe shallowly, but steadily. A bit of color came back into her face.

"Get her to Dalkeith. She should survive the trip now." Sesshomaru fell unconscious.

Nintashiro took the sword from his master's hands and sheathed it before accepting a ride from one of the guards.

Another of Monty's guards pulled Sesshomaru across his horse as the rest mounted horses and rode to Castle Dalkeith.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	12. Odd Discovery

**Odd Discovery

* * *

**

Despite protests from the many servants at Dalkeith, Sesshomaru got out of his bed and insisted on seeing Monty.

His breath was labored as he weakly made his way down the hall and to the stairs to the peacock room, where Monty rested.

"Stop where you are."

"Get out of my way, Inuyasha. I have to see her. I have to make sure she is alright."

"You are in no condition to do anything, and neither is she. You won't be spreading her legs while she is still recuperating."

"I have no intention of making love to her. I haven't the strength. I just wanted to make sure she will recover."

"The cut did not hit anything vital, but she will need several stitches. Shock and the loss of blood is what made her pass out. The doctor is in there sewing her up now. Go back to bed, in your own room. The doctor wants to see you as soon as he is through sewing her up."

"I do not need some Scottish quack looking at me."

"MacKay is no quack. He is one of the best doctors in the area."

Sesshomaru slumped on the stairs. Inuyasha caught him before Sesshomaru fell down the stairwell.

"Come on. I will help you back to your room."

"Where is Nintashiro?"

"He is in the kitchen with Kagome getting something to eat. I was on my way there myself before you got in my way."

Inuyasha drug Sesshomaru to his room and helped him to his bed."

"You really do still hate me?"

"Yes."

"I sent you and your mother away for your own safety. "

"That does not excuse everything else you have done."

"Leave me. I am exhausted."

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and his breathing slowed to an even rhythm.

Inuyasha tucked the blankets under Sesshomaru's chin and checked his forehead for fever.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned to leave the room. He turned and looked at his brother peacefully sleeping.

It was difficult for Inuyasha to feel anything but pity for his brother as he looked at his weak, emaciated body.

Inuyasha closed the door carefully as he slowly left the room.

* * *

Fox Douglas, the aged groundskeeper, went about the rose trees pruning the tangling the bushes and inhaling the sweet scent of the late summer blossoms. 

He pulled his fingers through his white hair and grunted. His thinning hair had once been lustrous black. His gnarled hands had worked the gardens at Dalkeith for as long as he could remember, just as his father had.

He smoothed out his kilt, hoping he did not look nearly as old as he felt.

A slight breeze blew the warm, salty sea air across the courtyard, giving the castle it's unique sweet scent.

Fox knew the Baroness and her guests would want to have their tea and scones out in the courtyard near the huge fountain with the dolphin perched on top.

The gruff old man had ordered the servants to polish the marble on the fountain and the statuary around the courtyard until they looked new.

Fox himself brought out the folding wooden tables and made them ready for the fare to be place upon them as soon as The Baroness and her guests freshened up and were ready.

He knew from the commotion that the guests had arrived nearly an hour ago while he was carefully pruning the branches of the rose trees in the maze. He knew they would come outside any time.

He allowed his mind to wander to back when the Baroness was a little girl. Fox always loved little Adeline's smile and quick wit. He hated the way that his friend, Barron Alexander let the child run amok and act like a boy. Yet, Fox knew it was those same skills that allowed the poor girl to survive all of the trials she came across later in her life.

Fox thought of Adeline as one of his own children, much as he did all of the children who grew up around the castle.

A crash in the bushes brought him out of his musings.

"Ha, one of those little devils is running amok through my garden." He said to himself as he set down his rake and poised his cane.

Tripping mischievous children who ran willy-nilly through his gardens was one of Fox's favorite games. He always chuckled as the rushing child fell over his cane and to the ground.

The child was often angry at first, but all the children knew Grandpa Fox's antics. Anger always faded to laughter for both old man and child.

Fox carefully poised his cane as the sound of the child's feet came closer.

Quick as could be, he raised his cane so the white-haired child tripped over and nearly fell on his face.

"Oh My!" Fox gasped as he saw the fine clothing on the child. He did not realize that this child was one of the many Douglas children that ran about the castle.

"I am sorry young master! I thought ye was one of the other ones that run about! I dinna know that Addie had a child for a guest."

Ninta stood and brushed himself off. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as the old man helped dust him off.

"It is alright, old man, I am only a valet. I am a servant, just like you."

Fox took a deep breath. "Oh good. I wouldna want to be whipped for tripping a noble."

"I am sorry for running. It is just that I remember this place from my dreams. I wanted to make sure I was awake. The fountain! It is here! This is where I am from!" Nintashiro ran to the edge of the large fountain turned and whirled in a circle as he shouted for joy. "I am home! It is a miracle! I am really home!"

Fox stood in silence a moment as he looked at the child. "Child come here and look at me."

Nintashiro smiled and skipped over to the tall old man.

Fox raised Ninta's chin and looked at his eyes. He gasped and immediately pulled the child into his arms. "God be praised! I thought ye had been lost! Oh thank God in heaven!"

"What is the matter old man? Do I know you?"

"Yea, you do. Do ye not remember yer Grandpa Fox?"

"No, I don't. I only remembered the fountain and the roses."

Fox let Ninta loose and sat down on one of the folding chairs. "Well, I do suppose you were little when we thought ye were gone for good. I never forget a face, though. Although I didna think that Addie would ever be takin herself a valet. And what did Addie do to yer hair?"

"The Baroness did nothing to my hair. The nuns in the orphanage kept my hair short to fend off lice. My former master had me keep it shorter. I am Lord Sesshomaru's valet now."

"What!" Fox stood quickly, nearly falling over before he could grab the cane to steady himself. "You canna be his valet. It isna proper!"

"Why not?"

"You can not be a valet to a man, especially that black-hearted devil."

"I can too. He thinks I will make a good valet. He is even going to let Jaken train me when we get to London."

"He will until he sees you naked, Nintai Chocho. I take it he hasna."

"My name is Nintashiro."

"Your name is Nintai Chocho. I have known ye since ye was a barin suckling at my daughter's teat, God rest her soul. She used to sit with you by that very fountain, lass."

Ninta sat on the edge of the fountain and mused for a moment. "You know my secret."

"Of course. You will have to tell Addie about it right away, and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Can't you just keep the secret for a little while more? I mean, the Baroness is hurt really bad. I wouldn't want to distress her any more."

"Nay! It is no good for a lass to be pretendin' that she is a lad. My Addie dresses in man clothes, but everyone knows she isn'a man. Best that you tell the truth, and let them decide whether ye can dress like that ."

"But the doctor is looking in on both of them right now. The only ones not hurt bad, besides me, were Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

"What is this about my Addie bein hurt?"

"Bandits on the road. She got cut up prety bad by a fellow with a snake sword."

"Sakes alive lass! Why dinna ye say so! Help me get to the kitchen. My old bones are aching. You will have to tell Addie that you are a lass and not a lad as soon as she is better."

"I suppose if I don't you will."

"Aye. That I will. For your own good."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the long wooden table in the kitchen eating the fresh scones made by the cook, Nattie. 

Nattie smiled at the two. "Have as much as ye like. I have plenty. The larder is full. You just don't mind me. I am making some porridge and broth for the Baroness for as soon as she wakes up. It is a good thing you got her here so quick. Loosin that much blood is not a good thing."

"Thank you, Nattie."

"I hope you are proud of yourself, Inuyasha."

"Grandpa Fox? You are still here?"

"Well I ain't dead, if that is what you mean. Get this child some food. I could hear her stomach rumbling all the way back here. How dare you let this precious lass think she could be a valet for the Blackheart. Worse, you let him on this property. How could ye?"

"Um, Hello."

"Don't mind Grandpa Fox, Kagome. He has been here so long that he thinks that he owns the place."

Ninta sat next to Kagome and quickly stuffed her face while the adults talked.

"I am sorry, Milady. I am Lionel Foxworth Douglas. Everyone here calls me Fox or Grandpa Fox. Too many Douglass around here."

"That is true, Fox." Nattie piped up. "Almost every servant here has the surname of Douglas, except for the few Hindis. Even some of them have that surname."

"You too Nattie?"

"Yea, Lady Kagome. I'm a Douglas too."

"Are any of ye listinin to me? I am sayin it is not proper to have that lass be a valet to the Blackheart."

"What are you talking about , Grandpa Fox? Nintashiro chose to be his valet."

"Her name is Nintai Chocho, Not Nintashiro." Fox made a wrinkled smile, "I suppose she hid herself pretty good to fool you, Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome gulped down the last of her tea and stood. "Finish up Ninta. You would not want to ruin your dinner. You come with me, upstairs. I could use your help with my bath."

"I will be up in a little while Kagome."

Kagome just nodded as she pulled Ninta along with her so the old man and Inuyasha could talk.

"How did you know, Fox?"

"Because I never forget a face." Fox slowly lowered himself to one of the chairs. He groaned as he pulled himself to the table and grabbed one of the hot scones. "Javid brought that babe here when she was a wee barin. My daughter and son-in-law raised her until the two caught the fever and died."

"Then Monty was right about her being from here."

"Over the years, four of Sesshomaru's by blows have been brought here so Addie dinna have to see them. Ninta was the first one brought. Brought her here just after Addie's beau died. Addie was scandalized and ruined. No gentleman would marry her after that."

"So you knew about the baby?"

"Baby? What baby are ye talkin about, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I suppose you didn't know. Since you will not let me live it down, I will tell you. Monty was pregnant when she returned from Italy. The baby was stillborn."

Fox was silent for a moment. "Well, that explains why Alexander kept them by blows out of sight. My poor little Addie."

"I think she suspects something about Ninta. She looks exactly like Sesshomaru."

Fox slowly stood and wiped his hands on his kilt. "I had best be getting to the shed. I need to put my rake away. I don't want the metal to rust in the air."

"I hope to see you again later, Grandpa Fox. I have always been grateful for the kindness you showed me and my mother."

"Your mother was the sweetest lady. There was no way I was gonna let anything happen to her. And Addie's ma would haunt me if I dinna."

"Can I help you, Grandpa Fox?"

"Bah! Ye ain't a wee lad anymore Inuyasha. Ye don't have to call me Grandpa Fox anymore. Ye make me feel old."

"But, Fox, you are old."

"Bah!" Fox said as he straigtened hiomself up as best he could and strode out the back door into the gardens.

Both Inuyasha and Nattie were giggling as he left.

It was the only happy thing that had happened all day.

Inuyasha smiled at himself. Listening to Fox reminded him of the time he spent at Dalkeith as a boy.

"Nattie. I think I picked up some of his gruffness."

"All of the lads who spend much time with him do." Nattie laughed heartily.

* * *

"I will not wear it!" Ninta screamed as she ran into the great hall of the castle. 

She was tearing off layers of a dress as Kagome ran after her.

"You need to just this once. At least I am not making you wear a corset."

"I will not wear a dress and that is final!"

"What is all of the screaming about?" Monty slowly made her way down the stairs. Her hand was across her side and she looked pale.

"Monty! You should be in bed!"

"Thank you, no, Kagome. This is my house and I choose to have dinner at the table with everyone else."

"To hell you will, Adeline!" Sesshomaru shouted as he rose from his chair by the fire.

"You are not my Lord, husband or mother Sesshomaru. Sit down and finish your drink while I find my own chair by the fire to wait for dinner."

Sesshomaru pulled his arms to his sides and clenched his fists as he tried to keep a passive look on his face.

Kagome walked over to Monty and helped her to a comfortable chair by the fire.

"Thank you, _Cam."_

"Inuyasha will have a fit if he hears you calling me that, Monty."

"Let him, Kagome. A girl needs to have a little bit of fun. Speaking of girls, I see you found out about Ninta."

"Yes. Grandpa Fox told us. How did you know?"

Monty chuckled, grabbed her side and groaned in pain.

"Baroness!"

"It is nothing Ninta. Besides it is fair that you hear this since it was you we were talking about. I wondered when you would tell me that you were a girl."

Ninta gasped.

Monty held her side as she tried to chuckle again. "Yes, I knew as soon as you got your sea legs. Girls walk differently than boys do when on a boat at sea. It has to do with the way our bodies balance. And, that little pickpocket, Georgette stole something of yours. I do not think a boy would carry about a pouch full of ribbons and gemmed barrettes." Monty pulled the worn leather pouch out of her coat pocket.

Clearly stitched on the side of the pouch was Ninta's name.

Ninta squealed. "I wondered where that had gotten to! It is the only thing of my mother's I have left."

Ninta carefully emptied the contents of the pouch onto the small table next to Monty's chair.

Ninta slowly counted every ribbon and jeweled hairpiece, making sure all of them were there. She turned the pouch inside out and opened a hidden pocket in the pouch.

Monty's eyes grew wide and she tried to stifle her surprise at the treasure that was hidden in the pocket. "Ninta! Where in the heavens did you get that?"

Ninta blinked a couple of times as she handed the circular silver pin to Monty.

On the pin was a hawk and a rampant lion cast in gold. Rubies were set into the eyes of the beasts. A phrase in Latin surrounded the two figures.

"Do you read Latin, Ninta?"

"Yes, the phrase means _by right and by might_."

"Yes. It is the motto for the Douglas Clan. How did you get your hands on the Laird's kilt pin Ninta?"

"Laird's kilt pin?"

"This pin, in the old Scottish system, symbolizes that the bearer is a member of the nobility of the family. My pin looks exactly like this one. Mine was unique, an heirloom, given to the Earl of Douglas over a hundred years ago. So why do you have my pin?"

"It can't be your pin! I have had this pin since as long as I can remember!"

Monty furrowed her brow as she handed the pin back to Ninta.

Kagome looked at Monty with her hand over her mouth.

Sesshomaru shook as he took a large gulp of his drink. "I think I will retire early."

"I thought I was the injured one."

"My love, it took nearly all of my strength to heal you. I can not deal with my thoughts in mixed company. Please send my brother to see me once you see him."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a strange look, but nodded.

"Kagome, I fear my injury has turned my sterling penmanship into a scrawl. Could you help me write a letter to Dhamendra at Barstow Manor? Ninta, you go and have one of the servants help you straighten out your dress. You only have to wear it for a few days until we find something else suitable."

"Yes Baroness." Ninta made her way sullenly upstairs.

"What do you want me to say in your letter?" Kagome asked.

"I want him to go into my chambers and look into the top drawer of my jewelry armoire. There should be a small cinnabar box. In it should be the clan pin belonging to the Earl of Douglas."

"You do not think that Ninta stole your pin?"

"No, I have not had that pin out of my jewelry box in many years. Ninta has never been to Barstow Manor, so she could not have taken it."

"Then why have Dhamendra check?"

"Because I suspect someone gave that pin to Ninta for a reason, and I plan to find out who, and why."

* * *

Dhamendra looked at the note from his half-sister and nearly choked on his tea. 

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, Javid. Nothing I can not handle."

"I will leave you then."

Dhamendra gulped down the rest of his tea and went down to laboratory. The only cure for the stress he felt was to get back to work on one of his various projects.

"She must have found it in her jewelry drawer at Dalkeith. That is the only way she could know it was missing." He mumbled to himself as he poured together the ingredients to make his wife's poultice.

Dhamendra felt he needed no more stress in his life.

His wife, Loraine, had given birth to a healthy baby boy, but her attitude toward her husband had not improved.

Loraine had shunned her husband's presence. The only time she called for him was when she wanted something to aid in her various aches and pains. This time, she had sore breasts from the constant suckling of her lusty new son.

_"I do not know why I can't have a wet nurse. You have wealth."_

_"Now dear, you know I would be one step from poverty if it were not for Monty's generosity."_

Dhamendra listened to the insistence of a wet nurse so much he wished he could divorce the chit. If he had not loved his wife so entirely, he might have considered it.

Now, there was the discovery of the missing pin to deal with. He had no idea what he was going to tell Monty.

"All bad deeds go rewarded." he fussed at himself as he went through the winding catacombs and up to his wife's apartments.

"Have you my medicine!" Loraine shouted over their son, Malcolm's wailing.

"Yes, sweetheart. I have it hare for you my love."

"Stop with the flattery, you bloody nigger. I know you have no feeling for me."

He was used to such taunts and rarely took them to heart, except when they came from his beloved Loraine. "That is far from the truth." Dhamendra took the small baby from his cradle, cradled him against his shoulder and gave him several loving pats. "You are very dear to me. You always have been since I spied you your first season in London."

"Liar. You just wanted a white girl to give you a child, so that you would be accepted by society."

Malcolm gave a loud belch and snuggled to sleep against his father's shoulder. Dhamendra laid the baby back in his cradle and smiled at his beautiful son.

He turned and smiled at Loraine. "My love, you did give me a beautiful son, but you wound me when you say that is the only reason I married you. Look what you do to me, just by looking at your beautiful face, even when it is so angry."

Loraine's eyes fell on the obvious bulge in Dhamendra's pants and she blushed slightly and covered her mouth.

"Please, my petal, let me love you. Monty has summoned me to Dalkeith. I have to leave tomorrow. Please let me love you once more before I have to go."

Loraine looked at the sad look in Dhamendra's haunting green eyes and gulped. "You say that like you may never return."

Dhamendra sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I am not so sure I will."

"Oh, my love. I have tormented you so, and yet you still want me? I am such a horrible wife, how can you put up with me?"

"I love you, and I have since I saw your beautiful face. I was afraid I had lost you when I failed to gather the nerve to ask you your first season."

"I thought you married me because I was so old. I thought you married me out of pity."

"Twenty one is not old, my petal. I remember that cream and yellow dress you wore at Baron Trelawney's coming out ball for his daughter, Alinor. The little bluebirds sewn around the hem and neckline of your dress were simply lovely. I was so embarrassed when I was invited. I had only recently been knighted, and I was still not well accepted because of my mixed heritage."

Dhamendra carefully untied the ribbons of her nightgown and began kissing her neck.

"Trelawney's? But that can not be. I was only seventeen."

"And my heart was lost." he slid his hand down to cup her breasts as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Loraine broke the kiss and stared at Dhamendra. "You were my shadow. The one who followed me wherever I went that evening."

"Yes. I was the one who pulled Dudley Knox off of you when he got too fresh. Yet, I was afraid to let you know." He slowly took off his jacket and vest.

Before he could untie his cravat, Loraine took her dainty fingers and untied the knot for him. "I searched for my rescuer the rest of that night, but never found him. Was it you who was my secret guardian angel after that?"

"Yes. I was the one who stopped the runaway horse at Vauxhall gardens when you were eighteen. I was the one who left the bluebird at your door after you begged your uncle for one at the bird vender along the market street."

His member ached with need for his wife. It grew harder as she regarded him with her lustful blue eyes.

"Dhamendra? Why have you never told me this?"

"I am telling you now, because I may not have another chance."

He finished disrobing and took her face in his hands.

"Why?"

"I was an accomplice to a grievous crime. And now, I have to confess my sin. I do not know what will happen."

"Oh Dhamendra!"

She pulled off her chemise and moved so Dhamendra could join her in bed.

He kissed her breasts as his hand wend down to tease her nub. "Let me give you so much pleasure that you will never forget me."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her as he continued to finger her slick folds.

Loraine squealed in delight and begged him to enter her, but Dhamendra was far from finished teasing.

He lowered himself under the blankets and placed his lips between her aching legs.

Loraine screamed his name over and over as he licked her bud and placed his fingers into her hot sheath. Once she reached her climax, he blew on her clit and allowed her only a moment before tasting her again, causing her to climax again.

"Dhamendra! I do not know if I can stand any more!" Loraine squealed.

"Shh, love. We do not want to wake the baby."

"God! I forgot Malcolm was still in here!"

"If you bite your lip, you will not wake him. He is a baby, he does not care as long as his parents are happy." Dhamendra chuckled.

"Oh you are a beast!" Loraine said with a hearty laugh as she pulled him up so he could kiss her lips.

Dhamendra pulled her legs around his waist as he sat up on the bed. He positioned her so they were both sitting up as he entered her.

Loraine gasped. "Is this proper?"

"What? Do you not like the way I feel inside of you?"

"Oh yes. But this is not normal, is it?"

"Very normal. Now move with me. It is easier to see the pleasure in your eyes in this position."

Loraine put her hands around his neck in order to keep her balance on his lap.

"Cross your legs behind my waist. It is easier to keep your balance."

As Loraine did so, she gasped feeling Dhamendra slide deeper into her.

"Now rock back and forth with me." He said as he leaned down and lightly nipped her shoulder and neck.

Dhamendra felt light headed, but was determined to let her enjoy herself as much as he could let her.

She climaxed twice in a row before Dhamendra felt he could no longer hold back.

He roared out Loraine's name as he spilled his seed deep into her core.

Loraine was dizzy from her multiple orgasms and passed out in Dhamendra's arms.

He rolled to the side and passed out immediately.

The only sound in the room for hours was the contented coo of a small baby.

* * *

Dhamendra cleaned himself with water from the nearby basin and quickly dressed. 

He had slept longer than he had planned. He smiled at the thought that it was all worth the trouble.

He had revealed how much he loved Loraine, even before he offered for her hand.

He ran his fingers through Loraine's blonde curls as she slept.

He sighed.

"Well, time to go make another confession and take my punishment." he said to himself.

Dhamendra picked Malcolm up and gave his son a gentle squeeze. "Take care of your mother. Be a good boy. Remember I will always love you."

He walked out the front door to where the carriage waited to take him to Dalkeith, and the wrath of his sister.

* * *

Notes:

Nintai Chocho- Buterflies' patience

Please review.


End file.
